Désirs et tentations
by Marie-chan11
Summary: AU : Hikaru, jeune étudiant en médecine et Akira Toya, joueur professionnel de go se rencontrent à l'occasion d'un des matches de ce dernier. Rien n'a priori ne les rapproche. Cependant l'impossible peut toujours devenir possible.
1. Famille Shindô

Voila un UA qui je l'espère vous plaira. Between Sai and Me me demande des recherches supplémentaires et je ne suis pas encore sûre de la direction que je veux lui donner, c'est pourquoi je prends du temps à publier la suite, veuillez m'en excuser^^

Disclaimer : Les personnages de HnG ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne tire aucune rémunération de cette fiction. (sauf en reviews si possible)

Edit : Grâce à Tigrou19 qui m'a signalé que ce texte comportait des fautes, j'ai édité ce chapitre pour corriger celles que j'ai pu repérer. J'espère ne pas en avoir laissé de trop grosses. Bonne lecture

**_Désirs et tentations_**

Une couche de neige bien épaisse recouvrait le sol lorsque qu'Hikaru Shindô sortit de l'université où il étudiait la médecine. Il regarda sa montre d'un air inquiet, craignant d'être en retard au boulot de serveur qu'il effectuait certains soirs de semaine, les autres étant accaparés par des cours du soir destinés à l'aider à avancer ou plutôt l'empêcher d'être complètement largué dans son cursus universitaire. Ses journées devenaient de plus en plus exténuantes, d'autant plus que les matières au programme se complexifiaient et qu'il restait dans sa chambre jusqu'à des heures indues afin de retenir ses polycopiés d'anatomie. Son travail de serveur lui permettait de couvrir le quart de ce que lui coûtaient ses cours du soir. Heureusement pour lui, l'établissement dans lequel il avait été accepté était public et les frais universitaires y étaient peu élevés. En outre, il avait reçu une bourse d'études au mérite pour ses remarquables résultats au lycée.

Poussant la porte du bar , il se fit héler par le patron qui lui ordonna de se changer en vitesse parce qu'il y avait du monde ce soir. Rejoignant une salle au fond réservée au personnel, il y revêtit son uniforme (pantalon noir, chemise et jaquette de couleur sombre) et scotcha un sourire charmeur sur son visage. Son portable vibra alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer en service. Le sortant rapidement de sa veste, un vrai sourire étira ses lèvres quand il se rendit compte que l'expéditeur était son grand frère.

_Hikaru, maman te demande de lui ramener du chou quand tu reviens ! A tout à l'heure. Sai_

Sai C'était lui qui avait trouvé ce surnom à son grand frère lorsque celui-ci avait 17 ans et qu'il n'en avait alors que 12. Son frère qui commençait tout juste le go sur internet n'avait pas voulu mettre son vrai prénom, Saiki. Considérant son frère comme un véritable prodige dans ce jeu, ce « Sai » se référait beaucoup plus à la dernière syllabe de _tensai _qu'à la première de son véritable prénom.

Comme toujours, le fait de penser à son frère lui remonta le moral et il oublia sa fatigue et son stress. Après n'était-ce pas pour lui qu'il avait entrepris de commencer ces études longues et fastidieuses ? L'accident qui avait ravi à son frère sa mobilité avait bouleversé leurs vies à tous les deux. Sai avait perdu l'usage de ses jambes lors d'un accident durant lequel une voiture avait surgi devant lui à toute vitesse tandis qu'il était à bicyclette, le faisant dévier de sa trajectoire et s'écraser contre un mur quelques mètres plus bas. Hikaru s'en était toujours voulu parce que Sai avait vécu cette expérience traumatisante dans le seul but de l'emmener comme il le lui avait fait promettre à un parc d'attraction.

Il leur avait fallu un certain temps à tous deux ainsi qu'à leur mère pour accepter que l'aîné resterait dans cet état certainement à vie. Malheureusement, suite à cet accident, Sai, qui était d'un naturel si énergique, du fait d'une dépression avait vu ses défenses immunitaires s'affaiblir grandement, était désormais d'une constitution fragile et tombait assez facilement malade.

« Shindô-kun ! » l'interpela une voix, le tirant de ses pensées. Apporte ce plateau à la table numéro 4 et arrête de rêvasser ! J'aurai à te parler à la fermeture !

Il fit face à son patron qui malgré son air assez débonnaire ne rigolait jamais quand il était question de travail.

« Bien patron ! »

Heureusement, en plus de son salaire, il avait droit à de bons pourboires de la part des jeunes filles auxquelles il faisait du charme, celles-ci revenant toujours plus nombreuses par le processus de bouche à oreille.

Après trois heures de service, il se changea et vint voir le patron qui affichait un air ferme bien que ses yeux contenaient une émotion qu'il n'arriva pas à définir immédiatement.

« Shindô-kun, je suis désolé mais je suis contraint de fermer la semaine prochaine. »

Hikaru se sentit blêmir alors que son cœur manquait un battement.

« Je vois » acquiesça-t-il. Il lui faudrait alors trouver un nouveau boulot ailleurs.

Il rentra chez lui sans avoir oublié le chou qu'il déposa dans la cuisine. Il bénit sa mère en voyant un bol de ramen qui n'avait plus qu'à être réchauffé l'attendre sur la table. Il l'engloutit puis décida de se faire un café avant d'aller réviser dans sa chambre. Tandis que la cafetière tournait, il regarda si son frère dormait déjà. Mais la lumière filtrant par le bas de sa porte, il présuma que non et frappa avant d'entrer,

Son frère était bien sûr déjà en pyjama et allongé dans son lit, le dos bien calé avec deux oreillers et un ordinateur portable sur le bassin.

«Hikaru, je suis en train de jouer contre un pro américain et je mène ! »

Dans ces moments-là, Saiki Shindô retrouvait un air enfantin qui touchait au cœur son frère cadet.

« Félicitations Sai, ça ne me surprend pas du tout ! Tu es le meilleur joueur de go que je connaisse »

Son frère haussa un sourcil tout en lui adressant une moue sceptique

« Je suis aussi le seul il me semble Hikaru ! »

Le sourire d'Hikaru s'accentua tandis qu'il se frottait la nuque. Sai pouffa à l'expression gênée de son frère et ils se mirent à rire tous les deux.

« Tu veux jouer une partie après ? Ca fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas joué ensemble. »

Hikaru soupira intérieurement. Le ton implorant et presque triste de Sai pouvait lui faire faire n'importe quoi.

« Tu vas m'écraser. Ca ne risque pas d'être une partie très passionnante.

-Mais non, tout le monde sait que le génie est un trait génétique ! Ah il s'est enfin décidé à abandonner ! » S'exclama le jeune homme.

« Je vais chercher mon café et je reviens. »

Hikaru s'installa en tailleur sur la partie du lit qui n'était pas prise par son frère, un plateau devant lui sur lequel était placé le goban afin que Sai puisse poser les pierres.

Comme il l'avait escompté, la partie ne dura qu'une demi-heure, les frères ayant choisi de jouer du speed go puisque le plus jeune avait encore à réviser. La partie se termina bien sûr sur la victoire de Sai qui ne fut pas si écrasante que le prévoyait le cadet. Un écart de 6 mokus.

« Pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas joué depuis un certain temps, tu t'es bien défendu ! Seulement tu n'as prêté assez attention à mon attaque ici visant à conquérir le centre dit-il en désignant une pierre. »

-Il faut croire qu'avoir joué contre toi pendant des années et des années a été un bon entraînement. »

Il n'avait cessé de jouer que depuis une année après tout, il n'avait pas pu perdre complètement son niveau en un si cours laps de temps.

«Bon je te laisse, je vais réviser. Bonne nuit aniki. » Dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Sai lui ébouriffa les cheveux en rigolant, provoquant chez Hikaru une vive protestation. Il eut tôt fait de réarranger ses cheveux. »

« Bonne nuit Hikaru et bon courage ».

Lorsque la mère se réveilla de bonne heure le lendemain, elle vit de la lumière dans la chambre de son fils cadet. Elle ouvrit la porte et le découvrit endormi sur sa table de bureau, la lampe allumée. Elle l'éteint et secoua son fils par l'épaule.

« Hikaru si tu veux dormir, va dans ton lit ! Tu vas attraper des courbatures à dormir ainsi ! » le morigéna-t-elle.

Ce dernier finit par se réveiller, complètement hébété,

« Hein M'man, quelle heure il est ? » demanda-t-il tout en se frottant les yeux.

Mitsuko eut un faible sourire. Ses enfants lui causaient quelques soucis mais lesquels étaient parfaits ? Elle ne les aurait échangés contre rien au monde.

« Il est sept heures. Si je ne me trompe, ça te laisse encore deux ou trois heures de sommeil. Tu ferais donc mieux d'aller dormir dans ton lit.

-J'ai pas terminé de relire le chapitre de biophysique que l'on va étudier ce soir. Je suis mort !» se lamenta le semi-blond en faisant mine de s'arracher les cheveux.

-Tu ferais mieux de te reposer. C'est à peine si on te voit à la maison ces derniers jours. Je dirai même que je vois presque plus souvent ton père.

-Ah non ! Ne me compare pas à lui s'il-te plait ! » Se fâcha son cadet.

Autant sa mère était un modèle, autant son père n'avait jamais eu l'air de s'intéresser à eux et à ce qu'ils pouvaient faire. Il finançait peut être ses études mais il ne lui avait jamais donné l'affection qu'un père était sensé donné à ses enfants.

« Je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner et m'occuper de ton frère. Pendant ce temps, repose-toi. » lui ordonna-t-elle.

Elle ne sortit de la chambre que lorsque le semi-blond se glissa sous les draps et s'endormit à peine cinq minutes plus tard.

Elle descendit l'escalier et entra dans la chambre de son aîné qu'elle aida à se laver et à sa préparer. Il se hissa lui-même dans son fauteuil roulant et la suivit jusqu'à la cuisine.

« Est-ce que je peux t'aider, maman ? » lui demanda-t-il en la voyant s'activer à prendre des ingrédients dans le réfrigérateur.

- Non ça va aller mon chéri, tu n'as qu'à aller au salon regarder un peu la télé en attendant que je t'apporte ton petit-déjeuner. » lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Saiki manœuvra son fauteuil jusqu'au salon et se pencha un peu pour attraper la télécommande sur la table basse. Il zappa jusqu'à ce que l'image d'un homme âgé à l'air imposant prenne place. Il le reconnut aussitôt. Le Meijin, Toya Koyo. L'homme qu'il aurait tellement souhaité affronter s'il avait eu la possibilité de passer professionnel. Celui qui était le plus proche de réaliser le coup divin.

Cet homme, même à travers un écran de télévision, laissait transparaître une assurance et une détermination que Sai avait rarement vues chez une personne. Il suivit la partie qui l'opposait à un de ses élèves Seiji Ogata judan avec intérêt.

Lorsque sa mère déposa son plateau sur lequel était disposé un petit-déjeuner typiquement japonais, il murmura un vague merci tant il était captivé par l'éclat des yeux du Meijin. C'étaient les yeux d'un tigre ou d'un dragon.

A la fin de la partie qui octroya la victoire au Meijin, un journaliste vint interviewer celui-ci.

« Félicitations pour votre victoire Toya-sensei ! Il semblerait que Toya-kun, lui aussi ait accumulé plusieurs victoires dans la ligue Meijin et la ligue Honimbo. Peut-on s'attendre à une prochaine confrontation entre père et fils ? »

A ce moment- là, un extrait d'un des précédents matches d'Akira fut passé à la télévision et Sai frémit en regardant l'expression du joueur si semblable à celle de son père. Le jeune homme était manifestement doué. Il avait déjà obtenu 4 dan et beaucoup de journalistes le voyaient remporter le titre de Meijin après avoir remporté celui d'Oza.

Et dire que ce jeune homme avait le même âge qu'Hikaru se dit Sai ! Fixant ses jambes, il soupira puis reporta son attention sur la télévision.

Un journaliste s'était approché d'Ogata-sensei pour lui poser quelques questions,

« Il est difficile de battre Toya-sensei mais vous vous être très bien défendu, Ogata-judan. Comme Toya-kun et vous faites tous deux partie du groupe d'étude du Meijin, pensez-vous que Touya-kun puisse réussir là où vous avez échoué. Sinon, connaissez-vous un seul joueur qui pourrait ravir ce titre à son détenteur actuel ? »

Ogata eut un sourire méprisant envers le journaliste qui sous-entendait tout de même qu'un gamin de vingt ans – tout aussi talentueux qu'il puisse être- lui soit supérieur tout en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez à l'aide de son index.

« L'avenir nous en donnera bien la réponse. S'agissant d'un joueur qui pourrait détrôner Toya-sensei, j'en voie potentiellement un mais il n'est pas professionnel sinon vous auriez entendu parler de lui depuis longtemps. Il s'agit d'un joueur sur internet que j'aie vu évoluer depuis trois ans… »

Sai sentit ses mains trembler et son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Suspendu à ses lèvres, il attendit qu'il finisse sa phrase.

« …. Il s'appelle Sai »

Le cri de joie et de surprise que lança Saiki fut si puissant que sa mère accourut immédiatement, inquiète.

« Que se passe-t-il mon chéri ? Pourquoi as-tu crié ainsi ? demanda-t-elle en regardant son fils puis la télé en cherchant à y trouver une explication.

Quand elle reporta son attention vers son fils, elle remarqua que des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues.

« Ce joueur vient de parler de moi maman, en disant que j'étais peut-être le seul capable de battre Toya le Meijin. »

Sa mère, ne s'intéressant pas au go, ne comprit pas l'impact de ces mots,

« Mais comment peut-il le savoir ? demanda-t-elle tout de même intriguée

-Il a suivi mes parties sur internet. Il faut absolument que je le dise à Hikaru ! s'écria-t-il avec joie avant de se rembrunir et de sangloter.

Si seulement, si seulement je n'avais pas eu cet accident, j'aurais pu me mesurer aux meilleurs joueurs, j'aurai pu vous plus aider toi et Hikaru, il n'aurait pas à s'échiner à travailler autant. Je me sens tellement inutile maman »

Elle s'approcha de lui et s'accroupit passa ses mains autour de son cou avant qu'une de celles-ci ne caresse ses longs cheveux noirs, si soyeux. Les mains de son fils s'accrochèrent à son tee-shirt tandis qu'il trempait le col de la chemise de sa mère de larmes amères trop longtemps retenues.

« Shh, ne parle pas ainsi, si ton frère t'entendait, il se mettrait en colère, que tu le plaignes de cette manière. Et tu n'es en rien inutile, tu es son soutien, sans toi, je pense qu'il n'aurait pas la détermination d'entreprendre quoique ce soit. Saiki, Hikaru t'aime plus que tout. Et moi je vous aime tous les deux, alors je t'en prie, ne dis jamais plus que tu es inutile ».

Sai renifla et sa mère prit un mouchoir dans sa poche et le lui tendit.

« En parlant du loup, il vaudrait mieux que j'aille le réveiller, le connaissant, il aura encore oublié de mettre l'alarme hier soir. Alors sèche moi vite ses larmes et souris ! »

Saiki opina du chef et adressa un sourire crispé à sa mère.

« Tu peux mieux faire » lui dit-elle en riant avant de monter les escaliers.

Pénétrant dans la chambre de son cadet, elle tira les rideaux de manière brusque, ce qui fit maugréer le semi-blond dans son sommeil du fait de la trop forte luminosité.

« Allez debout, jeune homme « dit-elle en tirant aussi la couverture. Rechignant toujours et cherchant à tâtons la couverture, Hikaru se réveilla pour de bon quand sa mère s'écria.

« Hikaru, il est onze heures et demie ! »

Se levant à toutes vitesses au point se prendre les pieds dans la couverture et de tomber lourdement le menton en avant sur le sol, il regarda le réveil sur son bureau. Elle indiquait 10h10.

-Et tu devais te lever à 10 heures, donc tu as eu 10 min en plus, c'est suffisant. Maintenant, prépare-toi en vitesse sinon tu vas être en retard ! »

Filant après s'être baigné, avoir mangé rapidement son petit déjeuner, embrassé son frère et sa mère, Hikaru acheta un journal en prenant le métro et regarda les petites annonces. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'intéressant mais une annonce demandant un journaliste pour le Weekly go attira son attention, Néanmoins, on demandait donc un diplôme de journaliste, ce qu'il n'avait pas en plus de connaissances rigoureuses sur le monde du go. En fixant la rémunération offerte, ses yeux s'élargirent et il se mit soudainement à regretter le fait d'avoir choisi des études de médecine à la place d'études de journalisme.

Il se moqua intérieurement de lui-même alors qu'une petite voix lui soufflait que si ce n'était que pour l'argent, il aurait pu tout aussi bien devenir directement professionnel en go et que sa vocation en médecine résultait d'un motif beaucoup plus profond. De plus, il lui aurait été difficile d'envisager une carrière dans le monde du go, en sachant que c'était ce à quoi avait aspiré son frère dès que leur grand-père leur avait appris à y jouer. Il n'aurait pas voulu frustrer Saiki en vivant son rêve à sa place. En outre, même si ce dernier l'avait voulu, il ne l'aurait pas pu parce que c'était de sa faute que le jeune homme ne pouvait le réaliser lui-même. Il n'avait par ailleurs ni la passion, ni le talent de son frère à ce jeu.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer : Les personnages d'HnG ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne reçois aucune rémunération pour cette fic (sauf en reviews)

Note : Un chapitre assez difficile à écrire^^''. Même si j'ai les idées, Il s'agit dans ces deux premiers chapitres de planter le décor de l'histoire; Ce décor, qui va permettre aux idées de se coordonner, est difficile à dépeindre de manière parfaite; Comme il s'agit d'un AU, je ne peux donc m'appuyer que sur quelques éléments de l'anime. Ce ne sera donc pas forcément aussi bien que je le voudrais. Merci tout de même à Tigrou et à cmoa pour leurs encouragements. J'espère que ce second chapitre vous plaira.

* * *

Akira-san s'exclama Akiko Tôya en voyant son fils franchir la porte de la cuisine, une expression de surprise mêlée de joie, adoucissant les traits de la jeune femme au foyer.

Il fallait dire que depuis que le jeune professionnel avait pris son appartement, il y avait deux ans de cela, il était rare que ses parents reçoivent sa visite en cours de semaine, qui plus est un midi, tant son emploi du temps était chargé par des parties pédagogiques à donner à des clients, des parties de ligue et autres obligations dues à son statut. En plus d'avoir un mari éternellement absent, il fallait qu'elle subisse le même sort avec son unique enfant ! C'est donc tout naturellement qu'elle laissa tomber la pâte à petits pains aux haricots rouges qu'elle était en train de malaxer pour embrasser son jeune fils.

« Ton père est absent commença-t-elle avant qu'elle ne se mette à rire de sa propre stupidité. Mais j'imagine que tu le sais déjà ! »

Akira opina avec un léger sourire.

« Je l'ai croisé ce matin rapidement à l'Institut. Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, je venais prendre de vos nouvelles. »

S'essuyant les mains dans son tablier, elle haussa les épaules puis d'un mouvement ample du bras, désigna la table de la cuisine couverte de farine.

« Comme tu peux le voir, je m'essaye un peu à la pâtisserie… Je meuble mon temps libre comme je le peux. Mais donne-moi plutôt de tes nouvelles, cela fait un moment que je n'en ai pas eues, hormis par téléphone, bien sûr »

Délaissant sa pâte qu'elle avait par ailleurs déjà ratée, elle ouvrit la marche jusqu'au salon, suivie d'Akira.

« Tu prendras bien un thé ? » Demanda-t-elle tout en prenant deux tasses dans son buffet.

Après avoir fait chauffer l'eau et servi les tasses fumantes, disposant l'une en face d'Akira et s'asseyant dans son fauteuil la sienne dans les mains, elle osa enfin demander.

« Alors que se passe-t-il Akira-san ? J'imagine que tu n'es pas venu ici alors que tu dois être extrêmement occupé juste pour me demander si je vais bien. »

La première expression gênée d'Akira fut vite remplacée par une expression plus habituelle, son regard luisant de détermination.

Prenant une forte inspiration, il décida de se lancer.

« Je ne sais pas si Père vous a fait part de son souhait de me voir me marier. » commença-t-il, fermement

Ah c'était donc cela se dit la mère du jeune homme. Il était vrai que la question du mariage d'Akira avait été abordée plusieurs fois entre son mari et elle. Les mariages arrangés entre personnes de bonne famille étaient encore monnaie courante et ne se soldaient pas que par des unions ratées puisqu'elle en avait bénéficié elle-même. Elle avait néanmoins préféré que ce soit son mari qui aborde ce sujet quelque peu épineux avec leur fils, sachant par avance que malgré sa réticence face à une tradition qu'il jugeait démodée, le jeune professionnel pourrait y réfléchir eu égard son admiration et son fort respect pour Koyo Tôya.

« Bien sûr que oui, ton père et moi en avons longuement parlé, c'est même moi qui le lui ai suggéré. Tu peux trouver qu'à vingt ans, tu es trop jeune pour te marier mais je pense que tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour prendre soin de toi, de ton foyer duquel tu risques d'être souvent absent de par tes nombreuses obligations. »

Les doigts d'Akira retraçaient inlassablement les courbes d'une rose finement ciselée peinte sur la tasse qu'il tenant entre ses mains.

« Je ne vous cacherai pas être très hostile à cette idée. Je comprends que vous vous inquiétez de me voir seul. Il est aussi de notoriété publique que ma vie sociale est inexistante et qu'il peut ainsi, m'être difficile de me trouver une compagne. Je ne suis pourtant pas certain que de recourir à un omiai* soit une bonne idée. Je préférerai nettement choisir moi-même celle qui devra partager ma vie et cela sans qu'il soit question d'intérêts ou d'avantages sociaux. »

Akiko but une gorgée de thé avant de la poser sur la soucoupe posée sur la table devant elle. Elle eut un sourire avenant envers ce fils dont elle n'était pas aussi proche que son mari mais qui avait toujours été pour elle une source de fierté.

« Akira-san, je comprends que tu puisses trouver cette institution vieux jeu. Mais l'organisation d'un omiai est une excellente façon de te trouver une femme qui corresponde à ton mode de vie et qui puisse partager tes goûts comme tu peux légitimement le souhaiter. Le choix de ton épouse t'appartiendra toujours de manière définitive : plusieurs rencontres sont aménagées pour cela. »

Que pouvait-il répondre à cela ? Il avait cru pouvoir trouver en sa mère un soutien, une personne capable de faire comprendre à son père qu'un mariage précoce était une mauvaise idée mais il avait eu tort de penser que ses parents ne s'étaient pas au préalable ligués contre lui.

Exhalant un profond soupir, il abandonna sa position défensive, son regard empli d'amertume et de résignation.

« Comme vous l'avez dit, ce sera tout de même à moi de choisir ma vie. J'imagine donc que je peux au moins essayer d'assister à ces rencontres » dit-il avant se lever du canapé, et de parcourir les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de sa mère pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

Celle-ci lui caressa les cheveux un instant avec tendresse avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille d'une manière qu'elle espérait rassurante qu'il avait fait le bon choix et qu'il s'en apercevrait dans peu de temps.

« Je vais devoir y aller, je dois retourner à l'Institut. J'essaierai de repasser la semaine prochaine.

-Passe une bonne journée. Je te téléphonerai pour connaître tes disponibilités afin que l'on organise des rencontres avec tes fiancées potentielles et leurs parents. »

Hochant la tête, un léger sourire étira ses lèvres. L'expression enchantée de sa mère lui réchauffa un peu le cœur. Il se surprit à penser que peut être ce qu'il jugeait être une mascarade lui permettrait de trouver une femme ayant les mêmes qualités que celle qui l'avait élevé.

Il déchanta assez rapidement lorsque l'agence d'omiai lui fit rencontrer un certain nombre de jeunes femmes, certes belles, raffinées mais n'ayant aucun esprit et pire que tout n'ayant aucun intérêt pour le go.

Il en avisa ses parents et sa mère, craintive que son fils ne finisse par annuler les prochaines rencontres contacta l'agence afin que les prochaines jeunes filles qui seraient présentées à Akira aient au moins une connaissance du jeu leur permettant de partager la passion de son fils. Le meijin était souvent absent, il avait été décidé que s'ils le souhaitaient, seule la mère de la prétendante pouvait y assister. Koyo Tôya faisait pleinement confiance à sa femme pour s'occuper de telles affaires.

C'est ainsi qu'Akira se retrouva, une semaine plus tard, installé face à une jeune fille tout à fait charmante. D'une taille moyenne, féminine mais pas à l'excès, il irradiait de sa personne un charme et une gentillesse qui plurent au fils du Meijin.

Du coin de l'œil alors qu'elle discutait avec la mère de la jeune fille, Akiko fut rassurée de voir que son fils, contrairement à ce qu'il s'était produit avec les autres candidates était totalement détendu. Toute occupée à les espionner, elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait pas entendu ce que venait de lui dire son interlocutrice.

« Excusez-moi, que me disiez-vous ? » lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire poli bien que gêné.

Sa vis-à vis ne lui tint pas rigueur de son manque d'attention et lui sourit à son tour.

« Je vous disais qu'il est extrêmement amusant que nous soyons ici ce soir. Ma fille admire Akira-san depuis un certain nombre d'années et je pense qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé le rencontrer en personne et encore moins pensé qu'elle aurait la possibilité de l'épouser. »

Voyant un air incrédule se peindre sur le visage d'Akiko Tôya entreprit de lui expliquer pourquoi elle tenait de tels propos.

« Voyez-vous, ma fille a été Insei mais elle a fini par abandonner l'idée d'être professionnelle après avoir raté trois fois de suite l'examen pro.

-Mais comment se fait-il qu'ils ne se soient pas rencontrés alors ? Il y a tous les ans, ce tournoi opposant les Insei aux professionnels, non ? »

La mère d'Asumi Nase eut un petit rire.

« Cela ne se voit sans doute pas mais Asumi a trois ans de plus qu'Akira-san. Elle a abandonné l'année précédant l'entrée de votre fils dans le monde des pros.

Face à ces révélations, Akiko ne fut aucunement surprise de voir les deux jeunes gens quitter la table pour se rendre au salon où ils allaient sans doute disputer une partie. Elle savait aussi que si tel était bien le cas, cette partie déterminerait l'issue de cette rencontre.

« Juste par curiosité, quel est le niveau de votre fille ? » demanda-t-elle en fixant la porte derrière laquelle Akira et Asumi avaient disparu.

-Il est plutôt bon sans pouvoir égaler celui d'Akira-san comme vous pouvez vous en douter. Elle était classée parmi les meilleurs dans les Insei. Malheureusement, seuls trois inseis deviennent professionnels chaque année et elle n'a pas assez confiance en elle. Il faut avouer que le milieu du go est exclusivement masculin, je me suis souvent dit que cela n'avait pas dû être facile tous les jours. »

Un silence pesant envahit la pièce tandis que les deux mères semblaient tendre l'oreille comme si elles avaient le vain espoir de pouvoir entendre le bruit caractéristique des pierres posées sur le goban.

Il fallait dire que pour la famille Nase, l'entrée de leur fille dans une famille aussi aisée et respectée que celle des Tôya serait un réel avantage. A 23 ans, Asumi était en âge de se marier. Après avoir abandonné l'idée d'être professionnelle, elle avait travaillé sans relâche pour entrer au lycée avec un an de retard. Elle n'avait cependant pas souhaité faire des études universitaires et suivait à présent une formation à distance pour devenir institutrice tout en cumulant les petits boulots pour payer son loyer.

Le niveau de vies des deux familles n'était pas comparable et c'était la première chose dont avait été informée Akiko par l'agence. Mais ce n'était pas une fille riche qu'elle recherchait pour son fils, c'était une personne capable de l'épauler et surtout de le comprendre.

**omiai : Rencontre arrangée entre deux personnes en vue d'un mariage.**

* * *

_Dans le salon_

Akira Tôya et Asumi Nase se faisaient face par-dessus le goban.

«Veux tu faire nigiri ou préfères-tu une partie avec handicap ? » demanda le jeune professionnel.

« Nigiri » répondit Nase avec enthousiasme.

Tandis qu'Akira comptait les pierres qu'il avait déposées sur le goban, il observa le profil de la jeune fille lui faisant face. Elle lui avait répondu sans aucune hésitation et le sourire qu'elle arborait ne laissait aucun doute quant à son amour du jeu.

« Tu es noir » lui déclara-t-il en lui tendant le goke contenant les pierres noires tandis qu'elle faisait de même avec l'autre.

« Bonne partie » s'exclamèrent-ils en s'inclinant.

_Elle a une bonne lecture du jeu, elle joue vite et_ _bien_ se dit Akira en plaçant une pierre destinée à réduire l'extension menée par noir vers le bord gauche du goban. Jusqu'à présent, il avait surtout cherché à sonder son niveau, il allait donc passer aux choses sérieuses.

Jouant un jeu de plus en plus offensif, il fut satisfait de constater que la jeune fille tenait le coup et répondait suffisamment intelligemment à ses coups pour ne pas trop se laisser mener mais que son choix de ne pas prendre de nombreux risques ne lui permettrait pas de renverser l'issue à présent prévisible de la partie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Nase s'inclinait en abandonnant.

« Merci pour la partie. Comme je l'avais escompté, je ne pouvais te battre » dit-elle avec une moue presque déçue qu'Akira trouva adorable.

Ils abordèrent alors le commentaire des coups.

« Si tu avais joué ici, tu aurais sérieusement entamé mon territoire » dit-il en désignant un emplacement sur le goban

« Mais dans ce cas, je me retrouvais dans une situation délicate puisque tu pouvais attaquer les faiblesses de ce groupe de pierres » s'exclama-t-elle en pointant le doigt sur ledit groupe.

Akira eut un sourire indulgent.

« C'est vrai mais en jouant par la suite ici, tu pouvais le protéger. »

Asumi considéra ce que le jeune professionnel lui montrait avec attention avec une expression sceptique. Elle n'avait pu envisager ces coups parce que sa stratégie avait manqué de profondeur.

Remarquant l'air attristé de la jeune fille, Akira lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

« Tu as un bon niveau, très proche de celui d'un professionnel. Tu as un réel potentiel et je suis persuadé que tu t'amélioreras encore. J'espère que tu me feras l'honneur de jouer le plus souvent possible avec moi »

A ces mots, l'expression d'Asumi se fit radieuse et elle hocha vigoureusement la tête.

«Ce sera pour moi un plaisir Tôya-kun »

En voyant leurs enfants revenir et discuter comme s'ils étaient des vieux amis, les deux mères eurent un soupir intérieur de soulagement.

« Il semblerait que vous ayez sympathisé » constata avec bonheur Akiko.

« En effet, Asumi-san est une excellente joueuse et nous discutions du fait que nous aurions encore l'occasion de jouer des parties ensemble. Comme elle a été Insei, nous voyions si nous avions des connaissances en commun. »

Puis il se tourna vers Sakuno Nase et s'inclina respectueusement.

« Je vous demande solennellement la permission de courtiser votre fille »

La mère se leva et posa ses mains sur les épaules du fiancé de sa fille.

« Je vous la donne Akira-san en espérant que ma fille saura se montrer digne de vous.

-Je n'en doute aucunement Nase-san » dit-il avec courtoisie.

Akiko ravie, applaudit.

« Nous pouvons donc ouvrir une bouteille de champagne pour fêter ces fiançailles tout en parlant de l'organisation du mariage.

Il fut ainsi décider que le mariage aurait lieu six mois plus tard pour laisser le temps aux jeunes fiancés d'apprendre à mieux se connaître.

* * *

_Quelques jours plus tard_

Bien que très occupé, Akira faisait toujours un effort pour passer au moins quelques heures par semaine avec sa fiancée. Ils se donnaient rendez-vous au salon de son père en soirée pour jouer une partie et sortaient par la suite à la demande de la jeune fille.

Bien qu'intéressée par le go, le jeune professionnel se rendit vite compte que sa fiancé n'était pas pour autant dépourvue de sociabilité et qu'elle sortait parfois avec ses amies, le plus souvent pour chanter dans un karaoké.

Elle se préoccupait toujours de ce qu'il avait pu lui arriver, à qui ils avaient pu être opposés. Il était facile de se rendre compte qu'Asumi était le genre de personne qui s'entendait avec tout le monde. Elle l'avait fait sourire véritablement à de nombreuses reprises surtout quand elle lui racontait ses années en tant qu'Insei quand elle faisant partie du groupe d'Isumi et Waya, passés pros depuis cinq ans.

"Ne fais pas attention à Waya s'il te fait la tête et semble ne pas te supporter! Déjà quand on était Insei, il faisait rarement preuve de maturité! C'est pas un mauvais garçon mais il est simplement trop orgueilleux et puéril. C'est à se demander comment Isumi et lui parviennent à s'entendre!" lui avait-elle déjà dit quand il avait dit combien l'attitude à la chevelure hisurte à son égard lui avait toujours paru hostile.

« Joues-tu au go en ligne ? » lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle l'avait emmené dans un café et qu'ils s'asseyaient à une table.

« Non mais je sais qu'Ogata-san y joue ainsi que d'autres professionnels. » répondit-il tout en inspectant la carte.

Voyant qu'il semblait perdu face à la pluralité de choix, elle sourit. Il semblait que c'était la première fois qu'il sortait dans un tel café. Il ne lui avait jamais caché sortir peu et c'est pourquoi elle cherchait à le sociabiliser sans toutefois chercher à l'y forcer.

. C'était une de ses amies du lycée qui lui avait parlé de cet endroit où les pâtisseries étaient superbement bien confectionnées. Le cadre du café était plaisant, la décoration bien que sobre ravissait les yeux du fait d'une peinture et d'un mobilier aux couleurs chatoyantes.

« Ce café est la fois des pâtisseries orientales et occidentales. Il parait que leur gâteau au chocolat et au thé vert est fabuleux. Pour en revenir à ce que je disais, je joue aussi au go sur le net et je me demandais si tu avais entendu parler d'un certain joueur… »

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase car un serveur vint leur demander s'ils avaient fait leur choix.

« Ce sera pour moi un thé à la menthe avec un gâteau au chocolat et au thé vert. » commanda-t-elle

-La même chose pour moi s'il vous plait » répondit Akira.

Le serveur reprit les cartes et tourna les talons.

« J'imagine que tu veux parler de Sai, ce joueur qui a réussi à battre de nombreux joueurs professionnels. » lui demanda-t-il.

Nase hocha la tête.

« C'est vraiment un excellent joueur. Ce qu'il y a de plus prodigieux a été sa progression. Durant les trois premières années, il avait un niveau très correct mais beaucoup plus proche d'un insei qu'un professionnel. Deux ans plus tard, il avait acquis le niveau d'un pro plus qu'acceptable. Puis en l'espace de trois ans, il est tout simplement devenu imbattable, en continuant à s'améliorer de jour en jour. »

Fouillant dans son sac, elle en retira un kifu et le tendit à son fiancé.

« Voilà une de ses dernières parties contre un pro coréen. »

Akira l'observa attentivement. Les rumeurs sur ce joueur étaient loin d'être infondées. Blanc encerclait complètement noir. Lui-même n'était pas sûr au vu du niveau que semblait avoir ce joueur être de taille contre lui.

«Je me demande bien qui cela peut bien être » soupira rêveusement Asumi, son menton reposant contre la paume de sa main.

-Personne ne semble le savoir et d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, il ne cherche pas non plus à se faire connaître. De nombreuses personnes ont cherché à prendre contact avec lui via le net et il n'y a jamais répondu.

-Cela m'étonne que tu n'aies jamais voulu jouer une partie contre lui. Pourquoi cela ? »

« C'est parce que je préfère nettement sentir le contact des pierres mais aussi parce que je trouve extrêmement frustrant de ne pouvoir jouer contre un tel joueur face à face. S'il n'est pas professionnel jusqu'à maintenant, c'est qu'il ne souhaite pas l'être. Pourtant un tel gâchis de talent me met en colère. Pourquoi ne souhaite-t-il pas le devenir ? Pourquoi ne met-il pas à contribution ce talent pour faire du Japon une nation aussi forte que la Chine et la Corée au go ? »

Tôya cessa sa tirade enflammée pour reprendre son souffle.

« Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas m'emporter ainsi »

Asumi secoua la tête et prit sa main et serra ses doigts pour le rassurer.

« Je comprends ce que tu veux dire et ce que tu ressens, ne t'en fais pas. Mais peut-être a-t-il de bonnes raisons pour ne pas vouloir se montrer ? »

Il haussa les épaules et eut un sourire crispé.

« Peut-être mais je ne veux pas avoir à poursuivre une personne telle une chimère, qui n'a pas d'existence concrète à mes yeux. Mon premier objectif est déjà de réussir à battre mon père.

-Tu y parviendras, j'en suis certaine » lui affirma-t-elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un autre serveur vint leur apporter leur commande. Akira se demanda comme il avait pu être embauché dans un café si chic avec sa chevelure décolorée. Il lui sembla que les yeux verts du jeune homme s'étaient troublés quand ils avaient accroché le kifu alors qu'il déposait le plateau sur la table. Mais cette impression avait été si fugace qu'il se dit qu'il avait rêvé.


	3. Chapter 3

_Je ne peux que vous présenter mille et une excuses après vous avoir fait patienter près d'un an. Je n'arrivais pas à écrire quoi que ce soit qui me convenait. J'espère néanmoins que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de votre attente. Et pour le coup, je poste deux chapitres d'un coup. Merci infiniment à toutes les personnes ayant mis cette histoire en alert ainsi que celles m'ayant laissé des commentaires. _

Chapitre 3

Tournant les talons brusquement après avoir effectué son service, Hikaru faillit télescoper l'un de ses collègues tant son esprit n'était concentré que sur une seule chose : le kifu qu'il avait vu sur la dernière table qu'il avait servie. Même si ses yeux l'avaient accroché seulement quelques secondes, il ne lui en avait pas fallu plus pour reconnaître le style de jeu de son frère d'autant plus que Sai lui avait montré cette partie il y a quelques jours.

« Hikaru, regarde un peu devant toi ! » le réprimanda sévèrement Akari, sa voisine et amie d'enfance.

C'était grâce à elle qu'il avait pu se faire embaucher dans ce café. Son insistance et le fait qu'elle s'était porté garante de son sérieux avaient grandement joué en sa faveur, le patron ne s'étant arrêté qu'à son apparence pour lui opposer un refus.

Hochant la tête de manière machinale pour s'excuser, il ne vit même pas le regard inquiet que lui lança la jeune fille.

Regagnant la salle réservée au personnel, il s'assit à une table, cherchant à calmer les battements de son cœur. Bien que ne suivant pas avec autant d'intérêt que Saiki les événements se produisant dans le monde du go, seul un ignare ne connaissait pas le visage d'Akira Tôya, unique fils du Meijin dont le talent faisait couler beaucoup d'encre et pas seulement dans le Weekly Go. Là encore, il était bien conscient de combien Sai aurait aimé rencontrer le jeune homme pour qui il avait une grande admiration.

Et celui-ci semblait s'intéresser aussi à son frère puisqu'il avait entre les mains un kifu d'une de ses parties. Que devait-il faire ? Son cœur lui dictait que cette rencontre était l'œuvre du destin et qu'il ne tenait qu'à lui de se présenter en tant que frère du joueur de génie et organiser une rencontre entre Sai et le fils du Meijin. Pourtant, il savait qu'il ne devait pas prendre ce genre de décision sur un coup de tête et que son frère éprouvait une grande honte envers son état physique. Il pouvait déjà entendre sa mère l'accabler de reproches compte tenu d'une détérioration de la santé de son fils aîné que pouvaient engendrer stress et troubles émotionnels.

Soupirant profondément, il maudit le jour de l'accident sentant comme à chaque fois qu'il se remémorait cet événement tragique les larmes envahir ses yeux. Il frotta ses yeux avec sa manche et renifla bruyamment, décidé à reprendre du service lorsque son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Sentant les battements de son cœur accélérer- sa mère ne l'appelait jamais lorsqu'il travaillait- il décrocha.

Deux minutes plus tard, il enlevait son tablier et sortait en trombe de la salle à la recherche d'Akari. Avec le monde qu'il y avait aujourd'hui au café, sans nul doute que son absence se ferait ressentir, il fallait qu'elle puisse assurer ses arrières. Il la trouva à une table et se précipita vers elle, peu soucieux à cet instant de la déranger alors qu'elle prenait une commande.

« Je suis désolé, je dois partir, ma mère vient d'appeler et il faut que j'aille à l'hôpital ».

Les yeux de la jeune fille qui lui jetaient alors jusqu'à présent des éclairs se firent plus inquiets.

« Rien de grave j'espère ? Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

-Ca devrait aller, j'essaierai de ne pas m'absenter trop longuement mais si tu pouvais appeler quelqu'un pour assurer la relève, ça m'éviterait de subir la colère du patron.

-Bien, je vais appeler Mitani, ne t'en fais pas ! Vas-y file, embrasse ta mère et ton frère de ma part. »

L'embrassant rapidement sur la joue, il sortit du café par la porte réservée au personnel et courut jusqu'au métro. Le trajet lui prit vingt minutes et une fois arrivée à l'hôpital désigné par sa mère, il demanda la chambre dans laquelle était installé son frère.

L'ascenseur n'étant pas disponible de suite, il s'élança dans les escaliers et dut reprendre péniblement son souffle lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de la chambre 402.

Hikaru trouva sa mère assise au chevet de son aîné, en train de lui éplucher une pomme. Elle se tourna immédiatement vers lui, un sourire assez pâle aux lèvres.

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait quitté ton travail si précipitamment mon chéri » dit-elle en se levant pour l'embrasser.

Hikaru secoua la tête tout en ne quittant pas les yeux la figure endormie de son frère sur le lit.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne semblerait que ce ne soit pas si grave que cela. Saiki a fait une baisse de tension et s'est évanoui. J'ai tout de même préféré appeler les urgences compte tenu de sa santé fragile. » Lui dit-elle sur un ton qu'elle espérait rassurant.

Elle retourna s'asseoir et Hikaru vient se poster à ses côtés, prenant la main de son frère dans la sienne. Le visage de Saiki était serein mais d'une pâleur qui inquiéta vivement Hikaru.

« Les docteurs lui ont fait une prise de sang et ne devraient plus tardés à nous donner les résultats. Néanmoins, après les premières analyses standards cliniques, ton frère est en bonne santé. »

Néanmoins, quelque chose semblait tracasser sa mère.

« Quelque chose d'autre ne va pas, n'est-ce pas ? » lui demanda-t-il, rivant ses yeux à ceux de sa mère.

Un silence pesant s'installa avant que Mitsuko Shindo ne prit la parole. Ses traits s'étaient durcis et son regard s'était fait vague. Son visage semblait exprimer une rage intérieure, ce qui signifiait pour Hikaru qu'il n'apprécierait certainement pas ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

«Tu sais combien nous vivons une période économique difficile. Ton père…a perdu son emploi après la faillite de la société dans laquelle il travaille. Du fait de son âge, il n'arrive pas à se faire employer de nouveau, de plus la banque a restreint ses conditions de prêt. Avec les soins de santé de Saiki, tes études de médecine, je crains que nous soyons rapidement surendettés. »

Hikaru laissa s'échapper un hoquet de surprise. Une vague d'effroi le submergea tandis que les mots de sa mère repassaient en boucle dans sa tête. Il déglutit difficilement.

« Tu es en train de suggérer que j'arrête mes études, c'est cela ? » demanda-t-il avec un rire nerveux.

Le regard que lui lança sa mère était dur et froid. C'était bien la première fois qu'il lui voyait ce genre d'expression.

« Crois-tu que cela me fasse plaisir, Hikaru ? Si je pouvais travailler et ramener l'argent dont nous avons besoin pour vivre, ne crois-tu pas que je le ferai ? La santé de Saiki passe avant tout, je dois m'occuper de lui. » S'emporta-t-elle tout en gardant le ton de sa voix basse.

« Et papa ? S'il est au chômage, pourquoi n'est-il pas encore revenu à la maison ? » Siffla-t-il, les yeux étincelants de colère.

Mitsuko Shindo savait combien son fils cadet avait de grief contre un père qui avait été bien trop absent et qui à présent manquait même à son obligation de leur fournir les ressources nécessaires à leur bien-être.

« Il cherche tout de même du travail mais avec la conjoncture économique actuelle, je crois que c'est peine perdue. S'il ne trouve rien, il finira par rentrer. »

Lâchant le plus doucement la main de son frère, Hikaru se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Je suis désolé, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air et de réfléchir. Je serai de retour dans une demi-heure. » Lâcha-t-il d'un ton las.

Il sortit de l'enceinte de l'hôpital et marcha dans la rue sans aucun but particulier, laissant juste ses pensées moroses l'envahir.

Il lui semblait que le monde était contre eux. Leur famille n'avait-elle pas suffisamment souffert ? Ses études étaient jusqu'à maintenant la seule chose à laquelle il s'était raccrochée et il lui fallait à présent les abandonner et trouver un moyen de gagner plus d'argent et rapidement. Il ne voyait pas trop comment il allait s'y prendre.

Alors qu'il se mordait nerveusement les lèvres, l'annonce faisant état de la recherche d'un journaliste connaissant le go lui réapparut soudainement en mémoire et son cœur s'accéléra tandis qu'un peu d'espoir le regagnait. Certes, il n'avait pas de diplôme de journalisme mais il était persuadé que ses connaissances en go étaient difficilement égalables. L'annonce avait été passée il y avait tout juste une semaine et il était donc possible que personne n'ait été embauché.

Fouillant dans sa mémoire, il se rappela que l'adresse du centre de rédaction n'était qu'à quelques stations de métro de l'hôpital. Il aurait certainement fallu qu'il prenne rendez-vous au préalable mais il lui fallait tenter le coup.

Une fois arrivée devant le bâtiment, il déglutit tout en franchissant d'un pas le plus assuré possible la porte automatique. Il se dirigea vers l'accueil où se trouvait une jeune femme.

« Bonjour, excusez-moi, je viens à propos de l'annonce passée dans le journal recherchant un journaliste pour Weekly Go.

-Est-ce que vous avez pris rendez-vous » ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire tout en scrutant du regard ce qui semblait être un carnet d'entretien.

Hikaru secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

« Je vois. Il y a déjà quelques personnes qui sont passées mais je crois que la place est toujours vacante. Attendez deux minutes, je vais voir si le rédacteur en chef peut vous recevoir. »

Elle pressa un bouton, attendant de pouvoir joindre son interlocuteur tout en adressant un sourire avenant à Hikaru.

« Amano-sensei, un jeune homme est à l'accueil pour présenter sa candidature au poste de journaliste. Pouvez-vous ou non le recevoir ? »

Bien sûr, Hikaru n'était pas en mesure d'entendre la réponse mais il croisa les doigts dans la poche de son blouson pour que la chance leur sourie enfin..

Il vit la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns hocher la tête puis raccrocher.

« Il peut vous recevoir. Vous devez prendre l'ascenseur et vous rendre au 2e étage, bureau 215. Bon courage ! »

Hikaru la remercia et appuya sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur. Essuyant ses mains à présent moites sur son pantalon, il entra dans la cabine, se reprochant à présent son impulsivité. Il n'avait même pas préparé le moindre CV, ni la moindre lettre de motivation. Il n'avait même pas réfléchi à ce qu'il pourrait dire au rédacteur au chef. Enfin, il était trop tard pour s'appesantir à présent sur ces détails.

Il trouva le bureau et toqua. Une voix rauque lui répondit qu'il pouvait entrer.

Un homme d'âge mur, aux cheveux châtains portant des lunettes était assis à son bureau, une cigarette entre les lèvres. Il lui proposa de s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit.

Voyant que l'homme le scrutait, un air assez curieux et étonné, Hikaru finit par se présenter, bredouillant qu'il n'avait pas emmené ni CV, ni lettre de motivation, ce qui ne sembla pas offusquer plus que ça le journaliste.

« Pourquoi candidates-tu pour ce poste, Shindô-kun ? Tu m'as l'air bien jeune ! Il ne fait nul doute que tu n'as pas de diplôme de journalisme.

-Je n'ai certes pas de diplôme de journalisme mais j'ai de bonnes connaissances en go. » répondit-il sur un ton assuré et avec une lueur de défi.

Amano-sensei écrasa la cigarette qu'il avait précédemment entre les lèvres dans un cendrier en verre à portée de main et esquissa un petit sourire.

« Est-ce que je dois comprendre que c'est un intérêt pour le go qui t'amène ici ? Dans ce cas, il vaudrait tout aussi bien que tu passes l'examen pro. »

Hikaru secoua la tête, serrant les poings contre ses genoux.

« Je n'ai aucun désir de passer professionnel Amano-sensei pour des raisons qui me sont personnelles. » Il lui était impossible de voler le rêve de son frère aîné.

Le rédacteur en chef de Weekly Go se frotta pensivement la moustache.

« Je vais être sincère avec toi Shindô-kun ! Je ne suis pas contre un peu de sang neuf et surtout jeune au sein de la rédaction. Le monde du go évolue, nous voyons une nouvelle vague déferler, il ne fait aucun doute qu'une nouvelle génération va venir détrôner au fil des années l'ancienne. Je crois donc que le monde du journalisme sportif doit aussi suivre un mouvement parallèle. Il y a eu quelques candidats à ce poste mais aucun d'eux ne répondait à ce critère et ne semblait avoir ton énergie, ta motivation. Je veux bien te prendre à l'essai mais d'abord tu dois passer un test. »

Hikaru se mit soudainement debout et remercia en s'inclinant avec exaltation son vis-à-vis.

« Ce test, de quoi s'agit-il ? » demanda-t-il en se rasseyant.

Amano prit une feuille dans un des tiroirs et la tendit vers Shindô.

« Premièrement, tu réponds à ce questionnaire, puis ensuite, tu joueras une partie contre moi histoire que je sonde ton niveau. »

Il s'agissait d'un questionnaire assez classique demandant le classement des titres et qui étaient leurs actuels détenteurs. Il y avait une question à titre personnel demandant quel était le joueur qu'il admirait le plus. Il répondit à toutes les questions et en ce qui concerne la dernière, ne pouvant mettre le nom de Saiki, il opta pour celui de Shusaku.

Il le tendit à Amano-sensei qui hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

« Beaucoup de personnes ont mentionné Toya Meijin ou encore Honimbo Kuwabara pour cette dernière question. Si j'avais dû répondre à ce questionnaire, j'aurai aussi choisi Shusaku. Nous allons passer dans la pièce à côté pour la partie»

Les deux hommes se levèrent et prirent place l'un en face de l'autre, de part et d'autre du goban.

«Joue-t-on à égalité ou préfères-tu bénéficier d'un handicap ? demanda le journaliste

-Ce n'est pas la peine lui assura Hikaru tout en piochant des pierres pour faire nigiri »

La partie se termina au bout de quinze minutes sur l'abandon d'Amano-sensei.

« Eh bien ! Je crois qu'on peut dire que tu m'as laminé Shindo-kun ! Tu es sans conteste le candidat avec le meilleur niveau. Tu es donc embauché. Pour ce qui est de tes articles, je les relirai personnellement et veillerai à faire toutes les corrections nécessaires. Tu commences à partir de la semaine prochaine à 9h! Tu couvriras avec d'autres journalistes les matches les plus importants des différentes ligues. »

Hikaru se releva et s'inclina de nouveau.

« Je vous remercie encore Amano-sensei ! Je ferai de mon mieux ».

Lorsqu'il rejoignit l'hôpital, la demi-heure annoncée à sa mère était largement passée et son frère venait de se réveiller. Le médecin était passé pour dire qu'il resterait une nuit encore à l'hôpital en surveillance puis pourrait retourner chez lui.

Au sourire qu'arborait Saiki, Hikaru devina que sa mère ne lui avait pas parlé de leurs difficultés financières. Elle avait bien raison, il ne servait à rien de l'inquiéter davantage.

« Je vais devoir retourner au café ! Repose-toi bien Saiki. » Dit-il en embrassant son frère sur la joue.

Sa mère l'embrassa aussi puis se tourna lentement vers son aîné.

« Mon chéri, j'accompagne juste Hikaru au bout du couloir, cela ne te dérange pas ?

-Bien sûr que non, maman ! Vas-y ! »

Une fois la porte fermée, Mitsuko darda un regard suspect sur son cadet.

« Tu es parti, portant le poids du monde sur tes épaules et tu es revenu tout guilleret. Quelle est la raison de ce changement ?

-J'ai trouvé un boulot qui va me rapporter 500 000 yens par mois (environ 4 000 euros).

Sa mère ouvrit grand les yeux à l'entente de la somme.

« Rassure moi et dis moi que ce n'est rien de déshonorant. » demanda sa mère d'un ton suppliant.

-Non maman, je te rassure ! C'est un boulot de journaliste sportif, plus spécifiquement journaliste pour le Weekly Go, le magazine auquel Sai est abonné. »

Mitsuko Shindô soupira de soulagement.

« Pourquoi n'en as-tu pas parlé à ton frère ? Il finira donc bien par le découvrir.

-Je peux très bien écrire des articles sous un pseudonyme. Enfin bref, je vais y aller. »

Lorsqu'il revint au café, Akari l'attendait ainsi que Mitani qui lui lança un regard mauvais.

Il semblerait que ce dernier lui en veuille d'avoir été le premier garçon dont Akari avait été amoureuse. Il les rassura sur la santé de son frère et leur annonça qu'il allait changer encore une fois de boulot.

« En parlant de go, Akira Tôya était au café cet après-midi ! »

Akari laissa s'échapper une exclamation de surprise.

« Ah bon ! Tu ne me l'as même pas dit ni montré! » Bougonna-elle en donnant un coup de poing dans l'épaule du roux.

« Eh bien, si tu le connaissais, tu l'aurais reconnu toi-même » maugréa-t-il en se massant l'épaule.

Les voyant tempêter tous les deux, Hikaru ne retint plus longtemps sa joie et éclata de rire. Néanmoins, en pensant au jeune joueur de go, il se demanda furtivement si ce dernier se souviendrait l'avoir croisé quand il se reverrait dans les jours prochains.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Quelques rides vinrent plisser le front d'Akira Tôya tandis qu'il fronçait les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas sans qu'il puisse mettre le doigt sur ce qui le perturbait.

Les préparatifs pour son mariage avançaient sans que conformément à son attente, il ne soit sans cesse mis à contribution. La jeune fille qu'il allait épouser était de bonne famille quoique modeste, gentille et intelligente et pourtant la relation qu'il construisait avec elle lui laissait un certain goût d'inachevé, d'insatisfaction, sensation qui ne pouvait que le rendre nerveux à l'idée qu'il était pourtant engagé et que dans cinq mois, ils seraient liés pour toujours. Il ne pouvait se défaire de ses interrogations, n'ayant de cesse de se demander si ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était juste et s'il ne finirait pas par le regretter. Ces interrogations avaient commencé lorsqu'Asumi l'avait embrassé suite à leur sortie au café.

Ce premier baiser avait été plaisant, doux et bien qu'il n'ait aucun élément de comparaison pour en juger, il se demandait s'il était normal qu'il n'ait pas ressenti de papillons voleter dans son estomac, ni même le désir d'aller plus loin lorsque les lèvres de la jeune fille avaient touché les siennes puis commencé à se mouvoir.

Il ne s'attendait pas à tomber follement amoureux de la jeune femme en quelques semaines. Néanmoins, il ressentait pour elle de l'affection et du respect, ce qui aurait dû être suffisant pour susciter chez lui des réactions plus positives.

Pour se rassurer, il se disait que ce n'était qu'une première expérience et que peut être qu'après plusieurs essais et s'être réellement habitués l'un à l'autre, la découverte physique l'un de l'autre serait plus aisée et plus agréable.

A vrai dire, il fallait que cela se passe ainsi. Il ne pouvait revenir sur son engagement, offenser sa fiancée ainsi que sa famille tout comme il ne souhaitait pas décevoir ses parents qui attendaient impatiemment cette union.

Heureusement, les ligues pour briguer les différents titres continuaient et il serait bientôt tellement absorbé par ses matches qu'il n'aurait plus le temps de ruminer de telles pensées.

Akira participait à la fois à la ligue Kisei et Meijin. Les joueurs talentueux ne manquaient pas et il aurait à affronter son père pour le titre de Meijin s'il parvenait au dernier tour.

* * *

Dans le cadre de la ligue Kisei, il venait de battre un joueur de talent, détenteur de six dan et s'apprêtait à répondre aux différents journalistes lorsque la chevelure décolorée de l'un d'eux attira son attention. Le scrutant du coin de l'œil tandis qu'il répondait aux questions des différents journalistes, Akira tenta de se souvenir où il avait bien pu apercevoir le jeune homme auparavant. Se rappelant soudainement qu'il les avait servis, Asumi et lui, au café une semaine plus tôt, il se demanda comment un serveur avait pu se reconvertir en une semaine en journaliste sportif.

Plongé dans ces pensées, il réprima un sursaut lorsque le jeune homme prit la parole. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que ce dernier lui pose une question, pensant qu'il se contenterait de prendre en note ses réponses.

« Toya-san, est ce que vous vous ménageriez pour vos prochains matches ? »

Le silence s'était fait et tous les journalistes s'étaient tournés vers le plus jeune, les yeux écarquillés. Akira, lui-même était resté muet de stupeur, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

Il sentit l'énervement le gagner. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de faire de cadeaux à ses adversaires. A chaque match, il donnait tout ce qu'il avait. De quel droit un jeune homme qui était serveur voulait-il lui donner des leçons ?

« Excusez moi….il buta en se rendant compte que le jeune homme ne s'était pas présenté.

-Shindo Hikaru du Weekly Go, je vous prie de m'excuser, j'ai oublié de me présenter.

-Shindo-san, je ne suis pas certain de bien comprendre votre question. »

Akira s'efforça de conserver un sourire courtois mais il bouillait intérieurement.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que vous avez gagné votre match avec un écart de deux mokus là où il vous aurait été possible d'infliger à votre adversaire une défaite bien plus cuisante, résultant d'un écart de quatre mokus. N'est-ce pas un signe que vous savez jauger votre adversaire et ne pas lui montrer l'étendue de votre force ? »

Akira sentit une sueur froide couler le long de son échine. De quoi ce jeune homme voulait-il bien parler ? Il avait beau repassé tous ses coups et ceux de son adversaire dans sa tête, il ne voyait nullement comment aboutir à un tel écart à la fin du yose.

La question d'Hikaru resta sans réponse, le temps accordé aux journalistes pour poser leurs questions arrivant à sa fin. Le jeune homme referma son calepin et était prêt à suivre ses collègues lorsque le fils du Meijin l'interpela.

Il leur fit signe de continuer et attendit que le brun arrive à sa hauteur.

« Est-ce que vous pouvez me montrer comment on pouvait aboutir à un écart de quatre mokus ? » demanda le joueur sur un ton affable. Il s'agissait pout lui de vérifier si le semi-blond avait dit la vérité ou s'il n'était comme il pouvait le soupçonner un novice ayant voulu attirer l'attention sur lui.

Clignant des yeux, Hikaru sonda l'expression de son vis-à-vis pour déterminer s'il était sérieux ou non. Akira Tôya semblait vraiment troublé et Hikaru se décida donc à le suivre dans une pièce vide où ils seraient plus au calme.

Il prit le kifu de la partie qu'il comptait publier ainsi qu'un crayon de bois et une autre feuille vierge qu'il commença à remplir avant de la tendre au brun. Il avait apporté des modifications aux coups joués en milieu de partie, rendant les formes dessinées sur le kifu insolites.

Akira prit le nouveau kifu, le compara à celui de la partie qu'il avait jouée et effectivement, les nouveaux coups combinés à ceux probables de son adversaire donnaient en fin de partie un écart de quatre mokus.

Scrutant avec attention le kifu, il y reconnut d'anciens joseki combinés à des coups plus récents. Il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'idée de jouer ainsi tant les coups au moment-même où ils étaient joués semblaient révéler une mauvaise stratégie. Or, suite aux coups de son adversaire, ces mêmes coups démontraient une analyse fine du style de jeu de ce dernier.

« Je vous remercie Shindo-san » dit Akira en s'inclinant, un sourire contrit aux lèvres qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du journaliste en herbe.

« Vous jouez depuis longtemps ? » demanda-t-il en se redressant et en plongeant son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

Le regard du fils du Meijin contenait quelque chose- plusieurs sentiments s'y mélangeant- qui rendit mal à l'aise Hikaru. Ces yeux semblaient vouloir le mettre à nu et étaient bien trop lumineux à son goût. Il comprenait aisément comment un tel regard pouvait déstabiliser des joueurs bien plus âgés que le brun. Il commençait à regretter d'avoir posé cette question.

« Mon grand-père m'a appris à jouer quand j'étais plus jeune. J'ai commencé à l'âge de 12 ans. » Répondit-il néanmoins.

Voulant couper court à toutes nouvelles questions, il se leva tout en scrutant ostensiblement sa montre.

« Je suis désolé Tôya-san, mais je vais devoir rejoindre la rédaction. Cela a été un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Je vous souhaite bon courage pour vos autres parties ». Et sans attendre une réponse du brun, il le salua et sortit de la pièce.

Sur le chemin du retour, il se traita mentalement d'imbécile. En y réfléchissant bien, il venait de commettre une énorme erreur. Il n'avait pas soupçonné que si le fils du Meijin n'avait pas creusé l'écart contre son adversaire c'est qu'il n'avait eu aucune idée de la stratégie qu'il lui avait montrée.

Il avait pris la mauvaise habitude lors de ces parties d'imaginer comment il aurait joué. Or, dans le cas présent, ce n'est qu'en dressant le nouveau kifu que l'évidence lui avait sauté aux yeux : il s'agissait aussi de la manière dont Saiki aurait joué. Leur manière de jouer était distincte tout en étant étrangement similaire.

Le go permettait facilement de cerner la personnalité d'une personne. Son jeu à lui était par conséquent assez imprévisible, il jouait à l'intuition sans pour autant que ses coups ne résultent pas d'une certaine réflexion. Pour un joueur classique, de tels coups pouvaient être facilement déconcertants et surtout estimés comme risqués. Le jeu de Sai était plus « réfléchi », « rationnel », il n'y avait aucune place laissée à l'instinct. Sai savait parfaitement où il allait et où il voulait mener ses adversaires : il avait un contrôle parfait du jeu.

Il ne pouvait à présent qu'espérer que le brun ne fasse pas la relation entre le style de jeu de son frère et lui-même.

Akira avait pris le nouveau kifu et l'avait glissé dans ses affaires. Il avait rendez-vous dans une heure et demie avec Asumi au salon de son père mais il n'était pas certain de pouvoir se sortir de la tête l'impression que lui avait laissée ce jeune journaliste en herbe.

Ce dernier avait été très pressé de le quitter, ce qui ne manquait pas de susciter la curiosité d'Akira. Il avait clairement un talent certain pour le go tout en ne souhaitant pas s'engager en tant que professionnel. Le fait qu'il soit passé de serveur à journaliste en à peine une semaine démontrait le besoin urgent d'une meilleure rémunération.

Il avait le temps de rentrer rapidement à son appartement pour mener sa petite enquête.

* * *

Il trouva dans son carnet d'adresse le téléphone professionnel d'Amano-sensei, rédacteur en chef du Weekly Go qui éprouvait pour lui une admiration sans borne. Il composa le numéro et attendit le déclic caractéristique lui apprenant qu'il avait réussi à joindre son interlocuteur.

« Bonjour Amano-san, Tôya Akira à l'appareil. J'espère que vous vous portez bien. Un de vos journalistes n'a pu terminer de me poser certaines questions ce matin et je voudrais savoir s'il m'était possible de le contacter pour terminer cette interview.

-Bien sûr, de quel journaliste s'agit-il ?

-Hikaru Shindo. Très bonne recrue si je puis me permettre. »

Amano l'approuva en lui faisant part de combien il avait été étonné de son excellent niveau, cela ayant motivé son embauche malgré son manque évident de qualification.

« Savez-vous ce qui l'a amené à un tel soudain choix de carrière ?

-Il semblerait que sa famille ait quelques ennuis financiers ces temps-ci. Il a même dû interrompre de manière momentanée ses études de médecine. »

Akira hocha la tête. Il avait eu raison en se disant que le jeune homme était à la recherche d'un emploi à forte rémunération.

« Je vous donne son numéro de portable Akira-san. N'hésitez pas à rappeler si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit ou à passer directement à la rédaction. »

Akira le remercia et raccrocha. A présent qu'il avait le numéro du jeune homme, il pouvait prendre un peu plus de temps à réfléchir à la manière dont il pourrait l'amener à jouer des parties avec lui. Il voulait savoir l'étendue du talent du jeune homme et la raison pour laquelle il ne souhaitait pas passer pro.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva au salon, il fit part de sa rencontre à Asumi après avoir commenté leur partie et lui montra le kifu qu'il avait récupéré du jeune homme. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés à sa lecture.

« Akira, je crois que tu viens peut être de rencontrer Sai. » bredouilla-t-elle.

« Non, d'après ce que m'a dit Amano-san, il était jusqu'à présent étudiant en médecine. En outre, tu ne t'en souviens peut être pas mais il a aussi travaillé au café dans lequel nous sommes allés il y a une semaine. D'après ce que l'on a pu me dire, Sai est actif quasiment toute la journée sur le net, ce qui ne correspond pas aux horaires d'une personne étudiant la médecine ou accumulant les petits boulots.

Tu as certainement raison mais ce style de jeu est comparable sinon identique à celui de Sai. Je peux te l'affirmer tant j'ai pu étudier ces parties. »

Hikaru Shindô n'était pas Sai mais pouvait lui être lié. Par ailleurs, bien qu'il n'ait jamais joué avec le joueur de génie, il n'arrivait pas à se figure celui-ci comme un jeune homme de son âge. Quelque chose lui disait que le joueur était plus âgé, une certaine prestance que n'avait pas le journaliste en herbe.

Il s'excusa auprès d'Asumi et alla aux toilettes. Se regardant dans la glace, il se remémora combien l'attitude du jeune homme lors de l'interview collective l'avait énervé. Il n'en avait rien laissé paraitre physiquement mais un tel manque de contrôle ne lui était pas coutumier. Mais paradoxalement, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant.

L'idée de pouvoir affronter le jeune homme et mesurer sa force le remplissait dans un état d'excitation qu'il avait rarement connu, même lors de matches officiels.

S'adossant au lavabo après avoir vérifié qu'il était seul, il prit son téléphone dans sa poche et composa le numéro du journaliste. Ce dernier ne s'attendait certainement pas à cet appel. Il pourrait donc jouer sur l'effet de surprise d'autant plus qu'à présent, il avait de nouvelles cartes en main.

« Shindo-san, j'ai eu votre numéro par Amano-san. Je souhaiterai continuer notre interview et j'aimerais donc savoir si vous seriez disponible pour passer au salon de mon père demain après-midi. »

Sentant la réticence de son interlocuteur, il ajouta.

« Je crois qu'il serait malvenu que je révèle aux journalistes que vous êtes Sai. »


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Le cerveau d'Hikaru se bloqua. Plus aucune pensée rationnelle ne pouvait lui parvenir, tant l'angoisse qu'il ressentait était puissante. Il fallait pourtant qu'il riposte quelque chose. Cramponnant fermement le combiné, il souffla d'une voix qu'il espérait ferme :

« Je ne vois pas du tout où vous êtes allé pêcher cette idée Toya-san mais je peux vous assurer que ce n'est pas vrai. Je ne suis pas Sai » asséna-t-il plus brutalement.

Le fils du Meijin pouvait néanmoins presque entendre les battements irréguliers de cœur de son interlocuteur, la voix bien que ferme, trahissait une certaine nervosité qu'il pouvait facilement exploiter. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était bas mais il ne reculerait devant rien pour pouvoir affronter le jeune homme.

« Bien, concédons que vous ne soyez pas Sai. Votre style de jeu se rapproche assez du sien pour que j'en déduise que vous lui êtes lié, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Si je lâche les journalistes sur cette piste, cette personne proche de vous qui souhaite pourtant conserver son anonymat ne le pourra certainement plus très longtemps. » Le ton était mesuré mais la menace était parfaitement compréhensible.

A présent, il pouvait entendre quasiment le semi-blond grincer les dents de colère.

« Je viendrai puisque vous ne me laissez guère le choix. » rétorqua Hikaru avec ressentiment.

Akira sourit, le remerciant et allait raccrocher lorsque la voix d'Hikaru l'interpela d'une voix déjà un peu plus calme.

« Oui Shindô-san ?

-Vous êtes un sale bâtard » Puis il entendit le déclic lui indiquant que le journaliste avait raccroché.

Regardant de manière ahurie son téléphone comme s'il ne pouvait réaliser que le semi-blond avait bien prononcé ses mots, il ne put réprimer un rire sincère, soulevant sa poitrine et répandant dans l'ensemble de son être une sensation agréable d'euphorie.

Ce n'est certainement pas la première fois qu'on l'insultait mais il avait pu entendre les pires propos à son sujet dans des situations qui le justifiaient beaucoup moins que celle-ci. Par ailleurs, ces insultes, ils n'avaient eu la chance d'en prendre connaissance que du fait du hasard, personne n'ayant jamais osé l'insulté directement. La mesquinerie et l'hypocrisie de ses camarades lycéens ne lui avaient pas donné ni l'occasion, ni l'envie de se lier d'amitié.

Beaucoup de personnes arboraient le même comportement à l'Institut de go. Il ne parlait qu'à quelques-uns d'entre eux tels qu'Ashiwara-san ou Ogata-san, qui, il le savait, l'estimait réellement et n'auraient jamais peur de formuler le moindre reproche à son encontre.

Se regardant une nouvelle fois dans la glace et apercevant pour la première fois les yeux brillants de contentement, un doux sourire fleurir ses lèvres, il se dit qu'il devrait normalement se sentir coupable ou dégoûté de recourir au chantage mais l'envie de revoir le jeune homme, de l'affronter et même d'apprendre à le connaître si ce dernier le souhaitait l'emportait sur tout sentiment de culpabilité.

Il rejoignit Asumi, joua de nouveau une partie avec elle tout en discutant. Quand il la raccompagna chez elle et qu'il l'embrassa pour lui dire bonne nuit, il n'était pas capable de dire si le plaisir qu'il en avait ressenti était dû à sa bonne humeur de la soirée suscitée par la perspective du lendemain ou à la jeune fille elle-même.

* * *

_Chez les Shindô_

Ce n'était certainement pas tous les jours que Mitsuko et son fils aîné pouvaient assister à un tel spectacle : Hikaru, devant un bol de ramen, les yeux dans le vague et visiblement sans appétit si l'on en jugeait la lenteur avec laquelle les baguettes parcouraient le chemin entre le bol et sa bouche.

Saiki et sa mère se regardèrent, inquiets, avant de revenir au plus jeune qui n'était toujours pas sorti de sa rêverie.

« Hikaru, tu te sens bien ? Tu n'as pas chopé un mauvais rhume, dis-moi ? » Demanda Saiki tout en se rapprochant de son frère avec son fauteuil, posant une main sur son front une pour prendre sa température.

Ce dernier eut un sursaut nerveux et esquissa un sourire forcé en se tournant vers son aîné.

« Mais non ! Tout va bien je t'assure » s'exclama-t-il avec bonne humeur. Néanmoins sa manière de détourner rapidement le regard pour le replonger dans son bol était à lui seul un élément qui fit se dire à Saiki que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Hikaru depuis l'accident, bien qu'ayant gardé un caractère facétieux à l'occasion, était incapable de lui mentir- ne serait-ce que pour lui raconter une blague- et détournait le regard dès qu'il proférait un mensonge. Il n'avait peut être même pas conscience de ce propre tic.

Saiki regarda sa mère en haussant les épaules, lui signifiant que même si quelque chose n'allait pas, le semi-blond n'était pas encore prêt à en parler.

Après avoir fini de débarrasser, Saiki et Hikaru se mirent devant la télé tandis que leur mère montait à l'étage terminer son repassage.

Comme d'habitude, Saiki mit la chaîne qui rediffusait les matches de ligue de la journée. Se rendant compte qu'ils allaient sûrement assister à la partie de Tôya , Hikaru se tourna vers son frère avec un sourire gêné.

« Je suis désolé Sai mais ça ne te dirait pas de changer un peu de programme ? Il y a Le seigneur des Anneaux qui passe sur une autre chaîne. _Il y a aussi que je n'ai pas la moindre envie de voir la tête de ce type ce soir, déjà que je devrai la voir demain_ pensa-t-il.

Saiki regarda son frère de manière suspecte tandis qu'il changeait de chaîne. Bientôt les images de la fabuleuse bataille du Gouffre de Helm l'empêchèrent de se poser plus de questions et il sourit en sentant la tête d'Hikaru posée sur son épaule.

Ils étaient allés se coucher à près d'une heure du matin et Hikaru ne trouvait toujours pas le sommeil. La voix d'Akira Tôya lourde de menaces ne cessait de se faire entendre dans sa tête. Il fallait qu'il protège l'identité secrète de Saiki et si pour cela, il devait se résoudre à devenir le pantin du joueur de go, il ferait avec. Si seulement, il pouvait lui découvrir une faiblesse à exploiter, il pourrait peut-être se sortir de cette situation.

* * *

Akira n'ayant pas de partie, ce jour-ci, avait décidé de passer la matinée avec Asumi et d'accorder l'après-midi au journaliste. Il avait confié la venue de celui-ci à sa fiancée sans toutefois mentionner le chantage auquel il s'était livré. Une partie de lui se demandait comment la jeune femme réagirait si elle l'apprenait, s'il lui apparaissait tout d'un coup que derrière le jeune homme aimable, respectueux et gentil qu'elle fréquentait et qui était sans conteste la partie la plus importante de sa personnalité résidait aussi un jeune homme pouvant se montrer, froid ou calculateur une fois qu'il avait un objectif à remplir.

Asumi lui parla justement de la robe de mariée qu'elle avait choisi de porter. Il l'écouta s'extasier, un sourire poli aux lèvres mais se demandant secrètement pourquoi il ne partageait pas son enthousiasme. La jeune institutrice semblait s'entendre à merveille avec sa mère, et Akiko Tôya ne manquait jamais de complimenter ses manières et sa façon d'être lorsqu'elle téléphonait à son fils.

Bien que physiquement présent, une bonne partie de son esprit était tourné vers la partie qu'il jouerait un peu plus tard. Asumi sembla s'en rendre compte et arrêta son babillage.

« Akira, tu peux me le dire si ça t'ennuie que je te parle de tout cela ! » dit-elle sur un ton léger mais ses yeux trahissaient sa préoccupation.

Les traits du fils du Meijin se figèrent en une expression de surprise et il secoua la tête en prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

« Je m'excuse d'avoir l'air distrait Asumi. Tu ne m'ennuies pas du tout mais il est vrai que mon esprit est ailleurs. »

Elle poussa un long soupir mais ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir jamais très longtemps de se consacrer corps et âme à son unique passion. Elle n'avait même pas la prétention de se dire apte à l'en détourner. Cela était seulement impossible.

« J'imagine qu'il est déjà en train de jouer une partie contre ce jeune journaliste. »

Regardant sa montre, elle vit qu'il serait bientôt 13h et se mit debout.

« Je vais y aller. Bonne partie » dit-elle en brossant les lèvres d'Akira des siennes. Ce dernier se leva à son tour et la raccompagna à la sortie du salon à laquelle il tomba nez-à-nez avec le journaliste. Asumi s'éclipsa rapidement après les avoir salués. Il ne lui avait pas fallu plus de quinze seconde en leur présence pour sentir qu'une tension régnait entre les deux jeunes hommes et elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi.

Hikaru regarda la jeune femme s'éloigner d'une démarche à la fois souple et rapide puis suivit le brun à l'intérieur du salon. Embrassant du regard le lieu sophistiqué, il vit qu'il y avait peu de monde et que le brun l'emmenait dans un coin isolé.

S'asseyant à la table sur laquelle il y avait un goban, il toisa le jeune homme qui lui faisait face.

« Tout ce cirque juste pour que je vous affronte lors d'une partie ? Ce n'était pas plus simple de simplement demander ? » Lâcha-t-il, sarcastique.

« Certainement mais je pense que vous auriez refusé alors. » répondit le brun tout en s'emparant des goke pour en tendre un à son adversaire.

Ils les ouvrirent et prirent chacun une poignée de pierres pour faire nigiri. Akira était noir et Hikaru blanc.

Avant de commencer la partie, Akira lâcha un dernier avertissement.

« Ne pensez même pas à jouer en dessous de votre niveau sinon demain, vous pouvez être certain que votre domicile sera entouré de paparazzi ». Seul un rictus moqueur lui répondit et la partie débuta.

Les coups s'enchaînaient à un rythme rapide sans pour autant qu'il s'agisse d'une partie de speed go et les deux joueurs étaient extrêmement silencieux.

« Vous ne connaissez même pas mon niveau, comment pouvez-vous savoir si je joue sérieusement ou non ? » demanda Hikaru, intrigué, levant la tête.

Il venait de commencer l'attaque pour conquérir le centre et c'était au brun de jouer. Ce dernier ne répondit pas, bien trop concentré à observer le goban et il s'apprêtait à réitérer sa question quand il croisa le regard furieux du brun.

Il ne pensait pas qu'il était aussi facile de l'énerver. En même temps, il concevait qu'un joueur d'une telle rigidité ne supporte pas qu'on puisse bavarder tout en jouant mais tous les joueurs avec lesquels il avait joués ne se privaient pas de ce plaisir, ni son grand-père ni Sai.

Sentant l'envie de voir la colère déformer les traits si parfaits du jeune homme, Hikaru décida de le mettre à bout.

« Votre fiancée sait-elle quel salaud vous êtes réellement ? »

Là encore aucune réponse ne lui parvint mis à part le bruit de la pierre posée avec force sur le goban. Hikaru joua de nouveau, se demandant comment le jeune homme pouvait rester si stoïque.

« Je me demande vraiment comment elle réagirait si elle venait à le découvrir. »

De nouveau, Akira joua et au plus grand dam du semi-brun, il semblait que son bavardage n'entamait aucunement la concentration de son adversaire.

Une pierre dans la main, il la lâcha quand la voix du brun le fit sursauter.

« Si vous étiez à sa place, comment réagiriez-vous ? ».

_Quelle était cette question ?_ se demanda Hikaru.

« Qu'est ce que cela peut bien vous faire ? Je ne suis pas à sa place. » Dit-il avec emphase.

Cette déclaration provoqua chez le brun un rougissement inattendu qui baissa la tête pour cacher sa gêne. Cette réaction suscita chez Hikaru un vif intérêt.

Reprenant une pierre, il la posa avant de répondre finalement à la question en haussant négligemment les épaules.

« Selon moi, lorsqu'on aime vraiment une personne, on l'aime entièrement avec ses bons et mauvais côtés. Donc j'imagine que si j'étais à sa place, cela m'importerait peu que vous puissiez vous comporter comme un salaud. » Sa voix s'était faite plus murmurante, plus caressante comme s'il s'imaginait _réellement_ dans la situation de la jeune fille.

Akira hocha la tête en réponse puis joua. Hikaru fut quelque peu déçu, il avait imaginé que le rougissement du brun s'accentuerait mais il avait rapidement regagné toute son assurance.

Jetant un nouvel œil au goban, il remarqua qu'ils entraient dans la phase finale du jeu. Selon son estimation, le brun devait gagner d'un demi-moku. C'est ce qui se produisit. Ils s'inclinèrent et lorsqu'Hikaru avançait la main pour débarrasser le goban, la main du brun s'empara de la sienne stoppant tout mouvement.

Hikaru se surprit à penser que cette main était plutôt douce excepté l'extrémité des doigts beaucoup plus calleuse.

« Je voudrai discuter de la partie. Donc laissez les pierres en place s'il vous plait. »

Hikaru retira vivement sa main tout en s'adossant à sa chaise.

« Vous avez gagné, cela ne vous suffit pas ? Vous m'avez forcé à venir et vous voulez aussi me retenir contre ma volonté ? » Demanda-t-il quelque peu ahuri.

La question sembla excéder le fils du Meijin.

« Je m'excuse de m'être montré odieux avec vous. Vous avez du talent et vous affronter a été un réel plaisir que j'aimerais renouveler si vous me le permettez… contre rémunération si vous le souhaitez. »

Hikaru se leva, furibond, ses yeux jetant des éclairs.

« Vous croyez que vous pouvez m'acheter ? »

Akira secoua la tête, conscient de son mauvais choix de mots.

« Je sais que votre famille se trouve dans une situation difficile, que vous avez dû interrompre vos études de médecine et que vous êtes à présent journaliste pour percevoir une forte rémunération de manière rapide. Les parties que l'on jouera ensemble pourraient m'être extrêmement bénéfiques, il me semblait tout naturel que vous soyez payé en retour. »

Malgré le fait que cette proposition portait atteinte à sa fierté, en étant un peu plus rationnel, Hikaru savait que toute rentrée d'argent en ces temps durs était bénéfique et que cela lui permettrait de faire des économies supplémentaires. Nul ne savait quand le Japon sortirait de la crise économique de même qu'il ne savait pas si son père pourrait retrouver du boulot rapidement.

« J'accepte à une seule condition : que vous me promettiez de ne jamais me demander d'informations sur Sai et que vous laissiez tomber toutes vos menaces !

-Très bien, je vous le promets. »

Hikaru se rassit et ils se mirent à discuter de la partie.

En rentrant chez lui, Hikaru se demanda s'il devait parler de tout cela à Sai. Il ne pourrait lui cacher ce genre de choses bien longtemps et il n'avait pas non plus envie de le faire.

Peut-être même qu'il pourrait convaincre son aîné de jouer avec le brun face à face comme il avait pu rêver de le faire s'il n'était pas cloué dans sa chaise roulante.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

En rentrant de sa partie avec Tôya, Hikaru ne fut guère surpris de voir sa mère devant sa série-télé habituelle. Elle lui indiqua brièvement que son repas était prêt à la cuisine et que Saiki était resté dans sa chambre une bonne partie de l'après-midi.

Jetant un coup d'œil à' l'horloge murale du salon, Hikaru se rendit alors compte qu'il était déjà 19h. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer et il lui avait semblé lorsqu'il avait pris les transports que le jour venait de décliner. Après avoir englouti sa soupe miso et les yakitoris préparés par sa mère et s'être lavés les mains, il frappa de trois petits coups secs la porte de la chambre de son frère qui lui répondit d'entrer.

Ce dernier ne se trouvait pas comme à l'accoutumée dans son lit devant son ordinateur mais devant un miroir, brossant ses longs cheveux noirs dignes d'une geisha. Hikaru jalousait fortement cette belle chevelure qui n'avait pas besoin d'autant de soins que la sienne pour éclater de brillance.

Souriant au reflet de son frère lui faisant face, il s'approcha assez près de lui pour sentir le parfum délicat de son shampooing à la pêche et à l'ananas. Posant sa tête sur le sommet de son crâne, il huma profondément le mélange des fragrances sucrées qui semblait faire naître des papillons dans son estomac. Réprimant l'envie de toucher de ses lèvres la texture qu'il devinait si soyeuse de la rivière de jais et de les glisser jusqu'à la nuque diaphane, il s'empara doucement de la brosse que Saiki tenait dans la main et entreprit de terminer de brosser ses cheveux.

C'était un rituel auquel il s'était adonné de nombreuses fois et qui avait toujours eu pour effet de le détendre. Saiki ne se plaignait pas non plus du traitement et avait pour habitude de fermer les yeux et de simplement profiter de la présence de son cadet derrière lui.

Un silence confortable s'installa dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que la main du semi-blond qui s'activait à sa tâche s'arrête et que Sai ouvre les yeux, plongeant son regard à travers le miroir dans celui d'Hikaru.

Bien que nerveux, Hikaru formula sa question mais sa voix ne s'éleva pas plus haut qu'un murmure.

« Dis Sai…est-ce que tu m'en veux ? »

Le regard de Saiki qu'il percevait à travers le miroir se teinta d'incompréhension.

« Pourquoi t'en voudrais-je Hikaru. Je te l'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois. Bien que je ne puisse dire être heureux de mon actuelle condition, rien de tout cela n'est de ta faute. » Répondit-il en attrapant la main d'Hikaru dans la sienne.

_Est-ce que tu m'en veux de vivre l'un de tes rêves et de commencer à y prendre plaisir ?_ La pensée traversa avec violence son esprit, faisant resurgir le sentiment de culpabilité qu'il n'avait eu de cesse de ressentir mais il ne parvint pas à la verbaliser.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il vit le regard de Sai se troubler qu'il prit conscience que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Saiki lui ouvrit alors les bras et Hikaru, laissant choir la brosse dans un bruit mat, tomba à genoux, la tête posée sur ceux de Saiki tandis que les larmes continuaient à s'écouler silencieusement et que son frère lui caressait doucement les cheveux.

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes et Hikaru s'en voulut de s'être laissé à une telle démonstration de désespoir. Seulement, Saiki était véritablement la personne qu'il chérissait le plus au monde. Sans aucun doute que ce dernier ne lui en voudrait aucunement de prendre plaisir à jouer, après tout, c'était une passion qu'ils avaient partagé depuis longtemps mais il refusait de voler un plaisir que son frère ne pouvait avoir.

Se relevant et séchant ses larmes, il esquissa un sourire qui ne réussit pas à rassurer son frère.

« Hikaru, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hikaru hocha la tête mais ne dit rien pour autant. Saiki soupira.

« J'ai beau rester dans ma chambre quasiment toute la journée, je ne suis pas aveugle. Je suis tout à fait conscient que tu ne vas plus en cours. J'ai remarqué que ces derniers temps, nos menus sont plus variés et que Maman achète beaucoup plus de produits frais, signe que nous avons plus d'argent, ce qui signifie que tu n'y es pas étranger. »

Le timbre de Saiki était ferme mais trahissait une réelle inquiétude. Quel genre de métier à forte rémunération pouvait exercer son cadet sans qu'il ne puisse lui en parler et qu'il en soit si malheureux ?

Prenant une nouvelle fois une forte inspiration, Saiki posa enfin la question qui le taraudait depuis des semaines. L'hypothèse lui avait semblé invraisemblable jusqu'à ce soir puisqu'il lui avait paru que leur mère était dans la confidence.

« Hikaru, est ce que tu te prostitues ? »

-QUOI ? NON ! » S'exclama vivement Hikaru tout en le regardant comme s'il lui était poussée une deuxième tête. Saiki poussa un soupir de soulagement.

La pensée que le fait de se plier aux désirs même non-sexuels d'une personne pouvait peut- être relever d'une certaine forme de prostitution lui traversa l'esprit mais il la rejeta.

« Alors qu'est ce que tu fais comme boulot ? » lui demanda son frère

Sentant qu'il ne pouvait pas éviter de nouveau le sujet, il avisa dans la pièce un numéro spécial de Weekly Go qui était sorti la semaine d'avant et dans lequel il avait écrit un article sur Shusaku et au bas duquel ne figurait qu'un nom de plume particulier : _Link_

L'ouvrant à la page de celui-ci, il montra l'article à Saiki.

Clignant des yeux comme s'il n'arrivait pas à se faire à cette idée, Saiki lâcha un petit rire.

« Tu ne me croiras sans doute pas mais lorsque j'ai lu cet article, j'ai pensé instantanément à toi. Le style me faisait penser à celui de tes anciennes copies de littérature japonaise.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas trop de te l'avoir caché ? demanda Hikaru quelque peu inquiet. Il trouverait bien néanmoins un moyen de se racheter. Avoir accepté ce job pouvait bien avoir un avantage, non ?

« Je ne peux t'en vouloir quand je connais les raisons de ton comportement »

-Maintenant que tu le sais, y-a-t-il quelque chose que tu aimerais en particulier ? Un autographe d'un joueur, une rencontre organisée avec l'un d'entre eux ? Je peux toujours essayer d'arranger quelque chose comme ça tout en conservant ton anonymat. »

Un sourcil de Saiki s'éleva élégamment, signe de son scepticisme quant à une telle performance. Comment pouvait-on demander un tel service à un joueur sans trahir le fait qu'ils se connaissaient ? A moins de passer par un autre intermédiaire ignorant son identité et coopératif, cela s'avérait impossible.

« Pour être tout à fait sincère, un de mes vœux les plus chers à l'heure actuelle serait de pouvoir jouer une partie contre Tôya-Meijin. Parmi tous les joueurs de go, c'est celui qui a le jeu le plus intéressant et le niveau le plus proche du mien. »

Hikaru déglutit. C'était possible mais assez difficilement réalisable.

« Quand tu parles de partie, j'imagine que tu n'envisages que du net go ? » La question était purement rhétorique.

L'aversion que Tôya Kôyo avait pour le net go était pire que celle de son fils et était connue de tous.

« Si quelqu'un souhaite m'affronter, qu'il vienne le faire à visage découvert » était l'une des maximes du détenteur du titre de Meijin. Finalement, avoir accepté de jouer régulièrement avec Tôya Akira pourrait se révéler être la meilleure décision de sa vie.

* * *

Asumi Nase se remémorait alors qu'elle était en train de se préparer à dîner, l'une des conversations qu'elle avait eue avec sa future belle-mère. Cette dernière ne lui avait pas caché que le quotidien passé avec un joueur de go mondialement reconnu ne se révélait pas de tout repos. Non seulement, ce dernier pouvait faire passer sa passion pour le jeu avant elle mais il fallait en plus supporter le fait de ne plus avoir de réelle vie privée du fait de sa notoriété. Néanmoins, elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir épousé le futur Meijin, menant une vie confortable loin de tout souci financier.

C'était aussi par ailleurs l'avantage financier de cette union que voyaient en premier lieu les parents de la jeune fille. Elle avait eu beau recommander la discrétion à sa mère, en lui disant qu'elle n'était pas encore mariée et qu'il était inutile de mettre la charrue avant les bœufs, que cette dernière ne cessait pourtant de répéter à qui voulait l'entendre qu'Asumi Nase se dénommerait bientôt Asumi Tôya.

Bien qu'il s'agisse d'un de ses souhaits les plus chers, une inquiétude étreignait le cœur de la future épouse. Elle sentait son fiancé s'éloigner de plus en plus d'elle sans qu'elle n'en connaisse réellement les raisons. Bien sûr Akira était toujours attentionné à son égard mais il semblait tout de même plus réservé, préoccupé qu'il ne l'avait été lors de leurs premières rencontres.

Eteignant le feu sous son plat, elle se rendit au salon. Prenant son téléphone, curieuse de savoir comment s'était passée la partie de son fiancé avec le jeune journaliste qui pouvait être Sai, une drôle de sensation l'assaillit quand elle se rappela la tension qu'elle avait ressentie entre les deux jeunes hommes beaucoup plus intense que celle régnant de manière caractéristique entre deux adversaires s'apprêtant à s'affronter.

Lorsqu'Akira répondit, elle remarqua tout de suite sa voix lasse. Néanmoins lorsqu'il vit que c'était elle au bout du fil, il se reprit et sa voix parut tout de suite plus enjouée.

« Comment s'est déroulée ta partie ? lui demanda-t-elle

C'était une partie intéressante. Ce journaliste a plutôt un bon niveau mais il pourrait encore s'améliorer

Ce n'est donc pas Sai ? lâcha-t-elle incrédule et quelque peu déçue.

Elle pouvait presque voir le sourire désolé d'Akira lorsqu'il lui répondit.

« Non, il m'a avoué avoir juste assez analysé ses parties sur le net pour être capable de reproduire son style de jeu.

-Je vois. Tu comptes tout de même jouer de nouveau contre lui, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. Comme je te l'ai dit, sans être Sai, il a un potentiel que j'aimerais exploiter. »

Hochant la tête, elle ressentit tout de même une petite pointe de jalousie en se disant que le jeune homme semblait avoir suscité la curiosité et l'intérêt de son fiancé. Bien sûr, il lui avait dit aussi qu'elle était douée mais au kifu qu'il lui avait montré, elle savait qu'il y avait un grand écart entre leurs niveaux.

« Tu as déjà mangé ? J'ai préparé du soba en trop grande quantité, tu pourrais venir dîner avec moi.

Son ton était un peu suppliant mais elle avait réellement envie de le voir. Son cœur s'accéléra à l'entente de sa réponse.

« Ce sera avec plaisir. J'arrive alors dans une heure. »

* * *

Lorsqu'il arriva chez Asumi, Akira écarquilla les yeux face à la tenue qu'elle portait. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle s'était toujours habillée de manière classe quoiqu'en pantalon mais ce soir elle portait une robe courte mettant en valeur ses formes et la finesse de sa taille.

« Tu es très élégante » la complimenta-t-il avec un sourire.

Le faisant s'asseoir au salon, elle lui servit un verre de saké tout en s'installant dans un fauteuil en face de lui. Ils se regardèrent en silence tout en buvant. Après avoir fini son verre, Asumi prit la parole.

« Akira, serais-tu contre le fait qu'on avance notre date de mariage ? »

Le joueur manqua de s'étouffer en avalant une gorgée de travers. Après une quinte de toux sous le regard à la fois triste et blessé de la jeune fille, il tenta de dissiper son inquiétude.

« Excuse-moi, tu m'as juste surpris. Je ne vois pas d'inconvénient à avancer la date si tous les préparatifs sont terminés. » Lui répondit-il.

Acquiesçant, Asumi ne cessa pour autant de paraître nerveuse tel qu'en témoignant sa main jouant avec sa bague de fiançailles.

« Je sais que cela peut paraitre impoli de ma part de faire une telle demande. Nous avions convenu que nous nous marions dans 5 mois. Mais je crois vraiment que c'est trop long. Nous avons appris à nous connaître, nous nous apprécions grandement, tous les préparatifs sont quasiment en cours d'achèvement, il n'y a donc aucune raison d'attendre autant de temps. Pour être tout à fait franche, je suis impatiente de t'épouser, impatiente de goûter au bonheur d'être ta femme. » Dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Akira prit sa main pour la rassurer tout en lui adressant un sourire radieux. Malgré tous ses doutes, il n'avait aucune raison objective de lui opposer un refus d'autant plus que sa mère elle-même lui avait suggéré cette idée.

« Je suis aussi impatient de devenir ton époux, Asumi. As-tu déjà décidé de la date ? »

Complètement rassérénée, elle hocha vivement la tête.

« Je me disais que ce serait romantique de se marier le 14 février. Ce serait donc dans environ 2 mois. »

-Ce sera parfait. »

Ils discutèrent des dernières formalités puis elle se leva pour aller chercher leurs bols de soba.

Après avoir débarrassé, elle lui apporta au dessert un gâteau au chocolat préparé maison.

« Tu n'as pas de partie demain, n'est-ce pas ? » lui demanda-t-elle, en retirant sensuellement la cuillère de sa bouche, de laquelle elle avait léché toute trace de chocolat.

Hypnotisé par le geste, Akira se demanda s'il était le seul à ressentir la soudaine hausse de température.

« Tu pourrais rester dormir ici si tu le souhaites. Cela t'éviterait de reprendre les transports. » Le ton était anodin, presqu'hésitant mais ne manquait pas de suggestivité.

Akira déglutit avec difficulté, sentant une boule de nervosité naître dans son ventre en même temps qu'une excitation subite coulait dans ses veines. Le peu d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité semblait commencer à produire ses effets. Il tenait habituellement beaucoup mieux l'alcool mais la journée assez fatigante qu'il avait subie y était certainement pour quelque chose.

La femme à qui il faisait face avait du charme, de l'intelligence. Il allait l'épouser dans deux mois. Il n'y avait aucune honte à ce qu'ils poursuivent la connaissance l'un de l'autre dans un domaine plus intime. Ils ne pouvaient se limiter aux simples baisers et il lui faudrait bien expérimenter un jour ou l'autre des caresses plus poussées. Une partie de lui avait seulement peur que l'expérience se révèle désastreuse et qu'il n'en ressente pas plus de plaisir que celui résultant de leurs baisers.

Lorsqu'elle vint se lover dans ses bras et l'embrassa, tout doute se dissipa et il se laissa aller à ses caresses. Il frissonna lorsqu'elle lui ouvrit sa chemise et caressa de ses doigts et de ses lèvres son torse. Lorsqu'il se leva et qu'elle enserra sa taille de ses jambes et qu'il la porta ainsi jusqu'à sa chambre à coucher tout en la couvrant de baisers, une petite voix qu'il fit taire instantanément lui fit se demander s'il n'allait pas là commettre une erreur irréversible.


	7. Chapter 7

Tour d' abord, je m'excuse pour le retard de ce chapitre. J'ai eu beaucoup de choses à penser (un prochain déménagement et les formalités administratives subséquentes). Je ne vous embête pas plus et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en n'oubliant pas bien sûr de remercier tous mes lecteurs. J'aurai voulu vous livrer un chapitre un peu plus long mais cela s'est avéré impossible.

Chapitre 7

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Akira ressentit quelques légers élancements au crâne dus à l'alcool qu'il avait ingéré la veille. Il dégagea le plus délicatement possible ses bras autour de la taille de sa fiancée. Il s'assit au bout du lit, contemplant longuement la silhouette endormie à quelques mètres de lui, son regard glissant sur sa taille svelte, sur les jambes galbées qui dépassaient du drap, se ravissant de la blancheur de sa peau. Il avait parcouru de nombreuses heures la nuit dernière ce corps de ses mains et de ses lèvres, avec une passion retenue, à la manière dont il aurait touché un trésor extrêmement fragile, se surprenant lui-même car n'ayant pas crû être capable d'une telle patience. Il lui avait toujours semblé que l'amour et son expression physique ne pouvaient être que passionnés, torrides parfois même violents de la même manière que le combat qu'il menait à chaque partie de go. Cette nuit, bien qu'elle ait été superbe, lui laissait donc un léger goût d'amertume alors même que leurs corps avaient su parfaitement se fondre l'un dans l'autre. Il se sentait d'une certaine manière coupable de ne pas encore aimer pleinement la jeune femme qu'il allait épouser.

En revanche, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'Asumi avait fait preuve d'un réel abandon dans ses bras. Même sans aucun mot ne soit prononcé, le joueur de go était capable de dire que sa jeune fiancée était réellement éprise de lui. Sentant qu'il serait injuste qu'un tel sentiment ne trouve pas de réciprocité, il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'avec le temps, l'attachement qu'il pouvait éprouver à son égard puisse se transformer en un sentiment plus profond.

Secouant la tête pour chasser ces pensées moroses, il reporta de nouveau son regard sur le visage de sa fiancée. L'expression d'Asumi était tellement sereine qu'elle lui arracha un sourire. Il ne servait à rien de s'inquiéter de tout cela se dit-il. Il était un homme de parole et il s'était engagé à épouser la jeune femme et à la rendre heureuse. Il ferait donc tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que cet engagement devienne réalité. Se levant après avoir déposé un rapide baiser sur la joue de la jeune femme, il prit le chemin de la cuisine afin de préparer le petit-déjeuner.

L'odeur de pain grillé qui flotta jusqu'aux narines de la jeune institutrice la réveilla. S'étira voluptueusement, elle sourit doucement en voyant Akira s'avancer en portant un plateau.

Il lui fallait encore résister à la tentation de se pincer afin de s'assurer qu'elle ne vivait pas un rêve. Elle, qui durant toute sa période d'Insei, avait admiré du jeune homme dont le talent n'était plus un secret malgré le fait qu'il n'ait pas encore intégré le monde des professionnels avait encore du mal à croire qu'il lui était promis. Elle déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres en guise de remerciement pour le petit-déjeuner. Sitôt après l'avoir terminé et mis le plateau de côté, Asumi fit s'allonger Akira tout en ravissant ses lèvres et en parcourant de ses mains son torse. Ce n'était pas souvent que le jeune joueur de go était disponible, elle était bien décidée à profiter au maximum de sa présence.

* * *

Pestant contre son réveil qui n'avait pas sonné, Hikaru sautillait sur une jambe, tentant d'enfiler un pantalon avec une main tout en se brossant les dents de l'autre. Voyant les minutes s'égrener alors qu'il avait déjà plus d'une demi-heure de retard, il n'aurait sans doute pas le temps de prendre son petit-déjeuner. Courant dans les escaliers et manquant de se casser la figure en manquant une marche dans sa précipitation, il eut tout juste le temps de lancer un au-revoir tonitruant à sa mère et Sai se trouvant dans le salon avant de partir.

Il avait quelques joueurs à interroger aujourd'hui et Amano-sensei lui avait recommandé de faire la connaissance des meilleurs joueurs actuels le plus rapidement possible. Prenant le planning des parties dans son cas tandis qu'il s'asseyait dans le métro, il jeta un coup d'œil à ceux qu'il allait rencontrer dans quelques minutes. Un certain Waya Yoshikata (2 dan) affrontait un professionnel ayant 6 dan, un certain Matsunaga, qui lui avait perdu contre Tôya Akira. De même, un joueur étant devenu pro récemment bien qu'il soit un plus âgé que beaucoup d'autres professionnels, Isumi Shinichiro affrontait un joueur très talentueux, Kurata. Il y avait pas mal d'autres matches mais Amano-sensei lui avait demandé de s'intéresser particulièrement à ces deux parties dans lesquelles étaient révélés de jeunes talents.

Or, la partie opposant Waya et Matsunaga avait déjà commencé depuis 15 min remarqua-t-il en consultant sa montre. Haussant les épaules avec nonchalance, son œil fut attiré par le nom d'Akira. Si Waya-san gagnait sa partie, il se retrouverait face au fils du Meijin le lendemain.

A l'entente de son arrêt, il se précipita à l'extérieur et courut jusqu'à l'institut de go. Se déchaussant rapidement, il accéda à la salle dans laquelle on pouvait reconstituer les parties en cours. Le jeune Waya se défendait plutôt bien face à un joueur aussi expérimenté que son adversaire mais d'après Hikaru, son jeu manquait d'inventivité, d'imprévisibilité le rendant assez facilement lisible. Jetant un coup d'œil sur la partie d'Isumi-san et de Kurata-san, il s'aperçut rapidement que le niveau de la partie était tout autre tant le niveau des deux joueurs était bon. Kurata-san semblait tout de même un cran au-dessus que son opposant mais cela était assez normal. Isumi-san venait juste de devenir pro, Kurata-san avait plus d'expérience que lui des matches officiels.

Continuant à suivre la progression des parties des joueurs, Hikaru ne se rendit compte de l'heure que lorsque l'on annonça la pause déjeuner et que son estomac lui rappela qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille. La partie de Waya-san était presque terminée et Hikaru doutait qu'il parvienne à remonter ses quelques points d'écarts avant le yose. Quant à Isumi, la bataille n'était pas encore perdue, il talonnait son adversaire mais sans nul doute que Kurata ne se laisserait pas facilement rattraper.

Reprenant ses chaussures pour aller se chercher à manger, il fut surpris de se retrouver derrière Isumi-san et Waya-san. Restant discret et ralentissant ses pas, il eut un hoquet de surprise en les voyant rentrer dans le restaurant de ramen qu'il fréquentait régulièrement. Ne voulant pas être aperçu d'eux, il s'assit au coin de la pièce mais vu le peu de monde qu'il y avait dans le restaurant et la voix sonore du châtain, il ne ratait pas une miette de leur conversation.

« On dirait que je ne vais pas avoir à affronter Tôya ! » s'exclama Waya après avoir englouti une bonne partie de ses nouilles. A son ton, Hikaru ne pouvait dire si le jeune homme était soulagé ou contrarié par cette nouvelle.

Isumi n'eut qu'un léger sourire en réponse. Tout le monde savait combien Waya détestait le fils du Meijin et à chacune de leurs conversations, il ne manquait pas de le rappeler.

« J'imagine que tu sais pour ses fiançailles avec Nase ? Tous les journaux en parlent » demanda Waya sans parvenir à dissimuler un certain dégoût dans sa voix. « Pff, je ne vois vraiment pas qu'est ce qu'elle lui trouve ! Si ça se trouve, elle n'est qu'une couverture destinée à cacher le fait qu'il est homosexuel ! Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'un mec qui porte sans cesse un horrible costume violet, qui a une coiffure aussi féminine et qui est si maniéré est net ? »

« Ce ne sont pas des choses à dire Waya » ! Le réprimanda sèchement Isumi. Hikaru vit avec plaisir le châtain se rapetisser sur sa chaise face au regard lourd de reproches de son ami.

Délaissant leur conversation, le journaliste se remémora le délicieux rougissement qui était apparu sur les joues du fils du Meijin lors de l'une de leurs conversations. Il était vrai que le jeune homme avait une allure assez androgyne et que ses choix de vêtements ne faisaient que la souligner. Or l'apparente fragilité se révélait n'être qu'une façade dès lors qu'on abordait le brun. Ses yeux remplis de détermination, son jeu et ses mots acérés en faisaient trembler plus d'un : de tels contrastes étaient on ne peut plus détonants. Sans nul doute qu'il devait apparaître attirant autant à la gente féminine que masculine.

Voyant le cours que prenaient ses pensées, Hikaru se dandina sur sa chaise. S'il voulait se montrer un peu objectif, il lui fallait admettre qu'il commençait à s'intéresser beaucoup trop au brun et à attendre impatiemment de disputer chacune des parties que le brun pouvait planifier. D'une certaine manière, il se sentait attiré par le brun sans savoir si cette attirance était d'ordre physique ou non. Akira Tôya lui semblait intrigant, intéressant, non seulement du fait de son talent mais aussi de sa personnalité. De plus, il constituait une sorte d'atout pour pouvoir atteindre Tôya-Meijin et permettre au vœu de Sai de se réaliser. »

_« Oui Sai est la seule personne qui compte et qui comptera toujours en premier lieu à mes yeux. »_ se dit-il fermement.

Revenant à son bol de ramen, et n'entendant plus la voix du châtain, il remarqua que les deux joueurs étaient partis. Avisant l'heure, il l'engloutit en vitesse, paya sa commande et sortit du restaurant.

Comme prévu initialement, Waya finit par abandonner. Il se présenta à lui alors qu'il sortait de la grande salle. Les yeux acajou du jeune homme le fixèrent avec suspicion.

« Vous n'étiez pas dans le restaurant de ramen, ce midi, assis dans un coin ? » lui demanda-t-il tout en lui suivant dans une salle vide.

Déglutissant avec difficulté en prenant conscience que ses efforts de discrétion avaient largement échoué, Hikaru opina du chef. S'attendant presque à ce que le jeune homme lui demande s'il n'était pas en train de l'espionner (ce qu'il n'avait pas réellement fait mais qui s'en approchait tout de même), il fut surpris lorsque ce dernier s'assit, les mains croisés derrière la tête en s'exclamant combien le monde était petit.

« Tutoyez-moi, je dirai qu'on n'est pas loin d'avoir le même âge, si vous me vouvoyez, j'aurai l'impression d'être aussi vieux que Kuwabara-sensei ! Puis, je ne veux pas paraitre aussi guindé et pète-sec que certains autres. »

Souriant largement en comprenant que Waya faisait surtout référence à un joueur en particulier, Hikaru se dit qu'il lui apparaissait tout de même assez sympathique.

« Tutoyez-moi aussi dans ce cas Waya-san. Permettez… je veux dire permets-moi de te féliciter pour ta partie d'aujourd'hui ! Matsumana-san est un adversaire coriace et tu n'as aucunement démérité ».

Le regard de Waya se voila et il remercia son interlocuteur pour ses compliments sans trop de conviction. Hikaru se demanda ce qu'il avait dit de mal et le châtain lui fournit la réponse aussitôt.

« Je ne comprends pas comment _ce mec_ a réussi à le battre » murmura-t-il, presque dépité mais avec tout le mépris dont il était capable. Bien que ses paroles aient été proférées à voix basse, Hikaru parvint tout de même à les saisir.

« Vous…Sans vouloir te donner de leçon, tu me sembles bien trop fixé sur Akira Tôya. » dit calmement le semi-brun.

Le rire qui s'échappa de la bouche de Waya à l'entente de ces mots était loin d'exprimer une quelconque joie.

« On me l'a déjà assez souvent dit mais je n'y peux rien. Ce gars me sort par les yeux » déclara-t-il en haussant les épaules.

« Pourquoi cela ? » demanda Hikaru avec un réel intérêt.

« Ce n'est pas évident ? Sa manière d'être, de parler, de te regarder avec mépris lors d'une partie, te faisant ressentir combien il t'est supérieur, tout cela ne peut que susciter de l'animosité. »

A vrai dire, Hikaru constatait surtout que le châtain nourrissait un véritable complexe d'infériorité par apport au brun en plus d'être jaloux de son talent. Il y avait néanmoins un moyen d'arranger cela.

« T'a-t-il déjà semblé qu'il se comportait différemment avec quiconque ? »

-Non bien sûr que non, il est bien trop certain de valoir beaucoup mieux que nous tous » cracha le châtain.

Hikaru ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se disant qu'il avait devant lui, une réplique de son caractère lorsqu'il était plus jeune, avant que l'accident de Sai ne bouleverse sa vie et le fasse mûrir précipitamment.

« Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire ? » demanda brutalement Waya, légèrement froissé que le journaliste se moque de lui.

« Je ne me moque pas de toi et je crois comprendre ce que tu peux ressentir. Seulement, je crois que tu as une interprétation erronée et restrictive des choses. Tôya-san ne pense qu'au go. Ce que tu prends comme tu mépris n'est en fait que l'expression de son esprit combatif. Essaye seulement de l'imaginer autrement et dis-moi avec sincérité si tu n'aurais pas l'impression qu'il ne te prend pas au sérieux comme adversaire. »

Les yeux de Waya s'arrondirent sous le choc de la réalisation faisant sourire Hikaru de plus belle.

« Tu es quoi ? Un foutu psy en plus d'être journaliste ? » Demanda avec sérieux le châtain.

Hikaru se mit à rire, en secouant la tête.

« Non, j'ai juste déjà eu l'occasion de voir jouer un autre joueur tel que Tôya-san dont le mot « mépris » est complètement absent de son vocabulaire.

-Et il joue en tant que pro ?

-Non, il est amateur, tu ne le connais pas. Je sais juste que lorsqu'il affronte sérieusement un adversaire, il est capable de dégager une aura comme celle de Tôya-san. » Comme il l'avait prévu, sentant qu'il ne voulait pas aller plus loin, Waya ne posa pas plus de questions.

Hikaru commença alors son interview, demandant le sentiment du joueur sur l'évolution du monde du go et l'arrivée de très bons et jeunes joueurs. Ayant terminé de poser ses questions, ils se levèrent et se serrèrent la main.

Avant de prendre congé, Waya assura au jeune journaliste que ce serait un plaisir pour lui de jouer une partie avec lui. Ouvrant de grands yeux en se demandant comment le jeune homme pouvait bien savoir qu'il jouait aussi au go, il le remercia d'un sourire et revint dans la salle où il apprit que le match opposant Kurata et Isumi venait de se terminer sur la victoire de Kurata.


	8. Chapter 8

Il semblerait que je sois une adepte des interruptions d'écriture d'à peu près un an. Cette interruption est due au fait que je me suis consacrée à une année de préparation aux concours (pour l'instant infructueuse). Je profite des vacances pour écrire ou continuer mes fics. Néanmoins, à la rentrée prochaine, il est fort à parier que je devrais de nouveau les délaisser (sauf réussite à un concours). Je remercie une nouvelle fois toutes les personnes suivant cette fic ou l'ayant inscrite en alert.

* * *

Chapitre 8

Si Hikaru trouva un certain plaisir à interviewer Isumi Shinichiro, le ton mesuré et la maturité se dégageant du jeune homme lui rappelant son frère, le jeune journaliste avait beaucoup plus de mal à contenir son exaspération face à l'insistance de Kurata à vouloir lui signer un autographe.

Ayant enfin réussi à conclure l'interview de celui qui s'autoproclamait « meilleur joueur de go de la nouvelle génération », le semi-blond s'inclina devant le joueur qui bien que talentueux, lui paraissait beaucoup trop imbu de lui-même, non sans que ce dernier lui ait donné de force une moitié d'autographe qu'il avait promis de compléter à sa prochaine victoire.

Soupirant de soulagement à mesure qu'il s'éloignait de l'Institut de go, Hikaru prit le métro afin de se rendre à la rédaction où il devrait rédiger un article sur les matches auxquels il avait assistés. Après cela, s'il en avait le temps, il passerait au salon de go des Tôya pour voir si le jeune homme y était et disputer une partie contre lui.

Il n'aurait jamais cru se faire si facilement à cette routine qui consistait à faire la navette entre l'Institut de go, la rédaction, le salon du jeune homme et son domicile. Bien que ses journées soient nettement moins harassantes que lorsqu'il devait cumuler ses études de médecine et ses petits boulots, son nouveau rythme de vie n'était pas moins exigeant et dispersif. Le temps passé en famille était tout aussi court et cela n'irait pas en s'arrangeant une fois qu'il lui faudrait couvrir les différentes ligues. Le seul point positif à cela, c'est que sa mère lui ayant annoncé le prochain retour de son père à la maison, il aurait à le voir le moins possible tout en démontrant qu'il mieux réussi là où son père avait échoué dans la prise en charge de leur famille.

Amano-sensei l'avait complimenté pour la qualité de ces articles et n'avait pas manqué de mentionner à quel point il avait fait bonne impression à _Tôya-kun_, ce qui avait fait rire intérieurement le journaliste en herbe. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que l'impression était réciproque mais il commençait à se familiariser avec le caractère du brun.

Il avait été donc décidé qu'il serait donc désormais l'un des journalistes réquisitionnés le plus souvent par le Weekly Go et Amano-sensei lui avait même garanti que s'il continuait à fournir du bon travail, il pourrait espérer avoir une prime en fin de mois. Il n'en fallait pas moins pour motiver Hikaru qui voyait déjà combien les économies qu'il était en train de faire, seraient bénéfiques au moment de reprendre ses études de médecine. Il pourrait acheter des manuels neufs et non plus se contenter de ceux d'occasions, parfois en très mauvais état et quasiment illisibles, qu'il s'était fourni au commencement de son cursus universitaire. Il pourrait également pourvoir aux frais de santé de Sai, d'autant que la chance de voir son père retrouver du travail s'amenuisait de jour en jour.

* * *

Arrivant à la rédaction, il salua comme à son habitude la jeune femme qui s'occupait de l'accueil avant de prendre l'ascenseur pour se rendre au bureau d'Amano-sensei et lui faire le rapport de la journée. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'y trouver la fiancée du fils du Meijin, assise derrière le bureau d'Amano-sensei à parler gaiement. Leurs deux regards convergèrent vers lui lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent de sa présence, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître son hésitation à franchir le seuil de la porte avant que le rédacteur en chef ne se lève, le prenant par le bras pour l'accompagner près de la jeune fille qui s'était levée à son tour.

«Ah Nase-san, voilà justement notre nouvelle recrue ! Shindô Hikaru ! Il s'occupera personnellement de votre interview. » Dit-il en se tournant vers le semi-blond avant de faire les présentations.

« Shindô-kun, cette jeune demoiselle est la fiancée de Tôya-kun. Mais ce n'est pas seulement en cette qualité qu'elle se trouve ici. Elle faisait partie des meilleurs Insei, il y a quelques années. Je souhaitais faire un article d'un genre nouveau sur la féminisation progressive de la pratique du go, lui permettant indirectement de se faire connaitre de nos nombreux lecteurs intéressés par la vie de nos meilleurs joueurs. Pour cela, j'ai besoin que tu recueilles son témoignage en tant qu'Insei et que tu couvres également la ligue Kisei féminine ».

Hikaru hocha silencieusement la tête avant de s'avancer pour tendre sa main à la jeune femme qui la serra tout en lui adressant un grand sourire.

« Je suis abonnée au Weekly Go depuis de nombreuses années et il y avait longtemps que je n'y avais pas lu des articles dénotant un tel enthousiasme pour le go mais également une telle connaissance de cette pratique. » le complimenta-t-elle.

Cet éloge –bien qu'il le trouva exagéré- fit rougir Hikaru qui lui balbutia des remerciements en détournant le regard.

« Ne soyez pas trop flatteuse Nase-san ou il risque de prendre la grosse tête » dit Amano-Sensei en riant.

La jeune fille eut un rire léger sans que son regard ne se détourne une seule seconde du profil du semi-blond. Il ne faisait aucun doute que son fiancé était certainement au salon de go à l'attendre en espérant pouvoir jouer une partie avec lui. Et aussi ridicule que cela puisse paraitre alors qu'Akira et elle avaient passé toute la matinée ensemble à exprimer physiquement leurs sentiments envers l'entre, que leur mariage avait été avancé et qu'elle ne devrait avoir aucun motif d'inquiétude, son cœur se pinçait à la vue de ce jeune homme qui lui donnait le sentiment de lui dérober quelque chose chaque fois qu'il passait du temps avec son fiancé.

A vrai dire, connaissant l'admiration d'Amano-sensei pour Akira, elle avait saisi l'opportunité de pouvoir rencontrer le jeune homme en prétextant son souhait de leur accorder l'exclusivité de l'annonce de l'avancement de la date de leur mariage.

Amano-sensei l'avait félicitée et lui avait proposé d'inclure l'événement dans un article plus large auquel il songeait depuis un certain temps. Elle n'avait pas espéré à ce moment-là pouvoir se retrouver seule à seul avec le journaliste en herbe. Mais après tout, c'était une chance pour elle de pouvoir sonder si les angoisses qu'il suscitait chez elles étaient fondées ou non.

Amano-sensei recommanda à Hikaru de bien répartir son temps entre les différentes ligues afin d'être sûr de ne pas manquer de match capital avant de s'éclipser pour laisser à Hikaru le temps de faire son interview de la jeune femme.

Hikaru ne savait pas trop par où commencer et ne savait expliquer la gêne qu'il ressentait en présence de la jeune femme. Etait-ce parce qu'elle était la fiancée de Tôya Akira et qu'il avait conscience que ce dernier cachait à sa future femme un certain nombre de choses dont, lui, avait connaissance ? Ou était-ce parce que lui-même n'était pas loin de ressentir une attraction envers le jeune homme sans en mesurer la nature ?

« Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie, Nase-san, je commencerai par vous poser quelques questions sur votre parcours en tant qu'Insei. »

La jeune file s'assit, lissant les plis de sa robe avant d'adresser un sourire poli à son vis-à-vis, lui signifiant qu'il pouvait commencer à poser ses questions.

« Comment avez-vous découvert le go ? A partir de quel âge avez-vous commencé à y jouer ? Qu'est ce qui vous a motivé à devenir pro ? Qu'avez-vous ressenti à être Insei ? Etre la seule femme n'était-il pas une expérience difficile… »

S'en suivirent plusieurs questions auxquelles la jeune fille répondit posément, regardant le semi-blond prendre note de ses réponses sur un calepin. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les doigts du journaliste en herbe dont l'extrémité était marquée d'aspérités plus ou moins accentuées, prouvant une pratique intense du go par le passé mais qui avait diminué.

Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'elle en venait à regretter d'avoir échoué à l'examen professionnel, chose à laquelle elle n'avait plus pensé depuis qu'elle avait décidé de devenir institutrice et qu'elle avait cru avoir dépassé. Le deuil de ce rêve d'enfant avait certes était difficile, ce qui expliquait qu'elle n'y avait plus joué pendant un certain temps d'autant qu'elle avait dû se consacrer à rattraper son retard dans les études. Mais elle se demandait à présent si cela n'avait pas été une erreur. Si elle avait continué à s'y consacrer, peut être aurait-elle pu encore s'améliorer et permettre à l'intérêt d'Akira d'être exclusivement concentré sur elle et non pas sur le jeune homme qui lui faisait face.

Toute occupée à ressasser ces idées, elle ne se rendit même pas compte que l'interview venait de se terminer et que le semi-blond la regardait avec inquiétude.

« Est-ce que tout va bien Nase-san » demanda-t-il sur un ton préoccupé.

La jeune femme hocha vigoureusement la tête en lui demandant d'excuser sa rêverie. Asumi Nase allait prendre congé, raccompagné par le jeune homme à la porte lorsqu'une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

Après s'être inclinée en guise d'au-revoir, elle sourit à Hikaru avant de dire d'une voix douce.

« Dans 5 jours, c'est l'anniversaire d'Akira-kun, je vais lui organiser une petite fête avec sa mère, je pense que cela lui ferait très plaisir que vous soyez des nôtres. Donnez-moi votre adresse mail et je vous ferai suivre une invitation. »

Hikaru le lui donna en la remerciant chaleureusement pour son invitation et que cela lui ferait très plaisir d'y assister. En son for intérieur, il n'était pas si réjoui, il n'avait pas envie d'envahir leur intimité mais il pourrait bien trouver un prétexte pour ne pas y aller ou seulement faire un acte de présence.

Asumi Nase quitta les lieux en se demandant si elle ne jouait pas à un jeu dangereux. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir les deux jeunes hommes interagir ensemble. Elle n'avait pas souhaité lui poser de questions personnelles durant leur entretien pour savoir quelle était son opinion du joueur considéré comme le leader de la nouvelle génération par de nombreux spécialistes.

Néanmoins, son invitation lui serait bénéfique car elle était réellement persuadée que cela ferait plaisir à Akira d'avoir pour une fois quelqu'un qu'il puisse presque considérer comme un ami qui soit présent à son anniversaire, qu'il avait jusque là passé avec des personnes beaucoup plus âgées que lui : ses parents, Ashiwara, Ogata.

Elle n'avait plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour que cet événement lui permette d'oublier le sentiment de rivalité qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis du journaliste en herbe.

* * *

Hikaru passa devant le salon de go mais l'envie de jouer l'avait quitté depuis la venue de la jeune femme. Il était tenté de ne pas y entrer mais se dit que la moindre des choses était de prévenir le jeune homme de son indisponibilité. Cela lui permettrait en plus de rédiger ces articles, de faire des recherches sur la ligue féminine Kisei et de passer un peu plus de temps avec Sai qu'il avait plutôt négligé, bien que son grand frère prétende le contraire.

Il était vrai qu'il faisait des efforts pour amadouer Tôya pour l'amener à convaincre son père à jouer une partie de net go contre Sai mais il ne fallait pas non plus que cette mission empiète sur les moments qu'il aimait partager avec son frère.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le salon, il vit le jeune homme assis à une table seul. Ce n'est pas tant ça qui l'inquiéta mais plutôt que le brun avait pour habitude de rejouer des parties lorsqu'il n'était confronté à personne. Or là, le brun était apathique et il ne semblait même pas l'avoir entendu s'avancer dans le coin du salon où ils avaient pour habitude de jouer.

Se rappelant le comportement étrange de la jeune femme lors de l'interview, il se sentit pris de sueurs froides en réalisant qu'alors qu'ils n'étaient pas mariés, il semblerait que le couple traverse des difficultés. Il ne savait pas trop s'il devait repartir ou au contraire rester et consoler le jeune homme.

« Tôya, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » murmura le semi-blond en se rapprochant du brun qui sursauta en écoutant sa voix.

Lorsque Tôya se mit à rire de manière basse, un rire qui n'avait rien de joyeux, Hikaru prit peur. Il n'avait jamais eu affaire qu'à un Tôya fort, sûr de lui, à celui qui effrayait les joueurs même les plus expérimentés, à celui qui avait décroché son premier titre avant même d'atteindre sa majorité. Il ne connaissait pas ce Tôya-là, vulnérable, à l'air presque désespéré.

« Je ne suis plus très sûr de qui je suis et encore moins de qui je devrais être, n'est-ce pas pathétique ? » répondit-il après un reniflement sarcastique.

C'était une réponse pour le moins énigmatique à laquelle Hikaru ne trouva rien à dire. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'était que le moyen le plus sûr de se retrouver était de jouer au go. Le go était toujours le reflet de l'âme de la personne le pratiquant. Il abandonna donc toute idée de laisser le jeune homme dans un tel état.

« Jouons une partie Tôya-san ! » dit-il d'une voix résolue. Le regard de Tôya se ranima et c'était l'effet escompté.

Il sembla plus calme au fur et à mesure qu'il jouait et cela rassura grandement le semi-blond.

A la fin de la partie, il pouvait dire qu'il avait retrouvé le Tôya qu'il avait toujours connu.

Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire gêné avant de prononcer les paroles qui allaient sceller le destin d'Hikaru.

« Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux de vous ».


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Un nouveau chapitre dont je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite. Merci encore pour tous vos commentaires et pour avoir ajouté cette fic en favorite. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action, surtout beaucoup d'introspection des personnages principaux et j'espère que tout ça est cohérent psychologiquement parlant^^. Bon là encore, il y a un cliffhanger à la fin !

A Petite Emeraude : je te remercie pour ta review. Je me permets de te répondre ici puisque j'ai oublié de le faire par MP. J'espère que cette suite te plaira!

* * *

Tout le corps d'Hikaru se figea tandis que ses yeux s'arrondissaient de stupeur. « Être sous le choc » était certainement une expression adéquate pour décrire l'état physique dans lequel il se trouvait mais elle n'était pas à même pour faire état des milles émotions qui le traversèrent à l'instant où les mots prononcés par le brun atteignirent sa conscience. Incompréhension, étonnement, gêne à la fois teintée d'une légère fierté mais le sentiment le plus fort qui l'animait était la peur. Peur de ce que pouvait impliquer une telle déclaration tant pour le jeune homme qui lui faisait face et qui était fiancé que pour lui-même qui ne pouvait imaginer ce qu'il pourrait se passer s'il acceptait de recevoir l'amour du brun. Quitterait-il sa jeune fiancée pour être avec lui alors même que leur mariage était espéré par de nombreuses personnes ? La notoriété du joueur de go ne serait-elle pas un danger pour sa famille ?

Imaginer ces situations commençait déjà à affecter sa conscience et pourtant, il ne faisait pour l'instant que les _imaginer. _La situation lui échappait et il détestait être en manque de contrôle. Un ressentiment soudain envers le brun le submergea et il se mit à regretter amèrement de ne pas avoir suivi sa première idée d'éviter de le rencontrer aujourd'hui. Le jeune homme avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour être heureux : une carrière, la stabilité financière, il allait bientôt avoir la possibilité de fonder son propre foyer et il allait « foutre tout ça en l'air » ? Grand bien lui fasse si Tôya Oza voulait risquer sa réputation et son avenir mais il n'avait pas à l'impliquer ni encore sa famille dans sa chute.

Secouant la tête, en voulant chasser ces pensées absurdes de son esprit, il posa les paumes de ses mains sur le rebord de la table avec la ferme intention de partir, submergé par une impérieuse nécessité de prendre la fuite et de réfléchir à tout cela plus au calme. Akira Tôya n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot depuis qu'il avait lâché sa « bombe », ayant préféré garder la tête baissée, patientant jusqu'à ce que le semi-blond réagisse mais Hikaru pouvait parfaitement sentir que le brun l'observait de manière détournée.

Hikaru ne pouvait néanmoins partir sans dire un mot, surtout après avoir croisé le regard perdu de Tôya qui avait relevé la tête en entendant la chaise être reculée. Le semi-brun chercha à adresser au joueur de go un sourire contrit mais ne parvint à esquisser qu'une vague grimace. Murmurant un faible « merci pour la partie et à bientôt », Hikaru sortit rapidement du salon après avoir récupéré ses affaires sous l'œil effaré d'Ishikawa-san.

* * *

Prenant un grand bol d'air frais, Hikaru se sentit soulagé de ne plus être en présence du jeune professionnel en go même s'il ne doutait pas qu'en fermant ses paupières, il pourrait voir y derrière l'image ravivée d'un Tôya troublé, confessant son amour pour lui. Sentant une vague de culpabilité en repensant à l'expression hagarde et aux mots que le brun avait prononcés avant la partie, le semi-blond ne parvint pas à réprimer un long soupir.

L'ancien étudiant en médecine n'avait guère eu le temps d'avoir d'expériences amoureuses. Il avait bien trop occupé à devenir un étudiant modèle après l'accident de Saiki. Toute son attention, tout l'amour qu'il était capable d'éprouver avait été consacré à une seule personne : son frère.

Certes, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ignorait complètement ce que cela pouvait être d'avoir des sentiments amoureux pour une personne. Le béguin qu'Akari avait eu pour lui dans leurs années d'adolescence lui avait bien fait comprendre à quel point l'amour était un sentiment à la fois merveilleux mais destructeur. Lorsqu'il n'avait pas été capable de lui retourner ses sentiments, la jeune fille en avait été énormément blessée, s'abstenant de lui adresser la parole pendant des mois avant de se résigner à accepter qu'elle ne serait jamais plus qu'une amie très chère à ses yeux. Il leur avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour regagner leur complicité d'avant et encore même aujourd'hui, il lui arrivait de se rendre compte que leur relation n'était plus du tout la même. A la manière dont Akari posait les yeux sur lui, à la façon dont la brune s'inquiétait constamment pour lui, il savait qu'il restait un résidu d'amour et d'espoir dans le cœur de la jeune femme à son égard, raison par ailleurs pour laquelle son actuel petit ami le détestait.

Tôya Akira était un jeune homme charmant, talentueux. Hikaru ressentait une très grande admiration pour le joueur de go et en était venu à apprécier également sa personnalité. Il le trouvait physiquement attirant mais il ne lui semblait pas ressentir à son égard la passion qui avait habité Akari quelques années plus tôt.

* * *

Tôya Akira était resté prostré dans la même position depuis le départ du journaliste en herbe. Pourquoi avait-il été aussi stupide ? Il était un homme fiancé et il venait de se déclarer à un autre homme.

Après la nuit passée avec Asumi, un sentiment de dégoût envers lui-même ne l'avait plus quitté après être parti de chez la jeune fille. Et il en connaissait parfaitement l'origine.

Les craintes qu'il avait eues dès le début de leur relation s'étaient concrétisées. Le vide habitant son cœur qu'il continuait de ressentir même après qu'il se soit uni maintes fois de la plus intime des manières à la jeune institutrice lui donnait la sensation d'être un imposteur hypocrite. Il ne méritait pas l'amour d'Asumi Nase, ni le respect et la confiance que ses parents avaient mis en lui.

Il s'était posé la question d'un tel manque de réaction de sa part qui n'avait fait que s'accentuer avec le temps. Il était bien conscient qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de très chaleureux au départ. Beaucoup de ses camarades lui avaient toujours reproché son impassibilité et son apparente froideur. Asumi avait su l'attendrir, le faire sourire plusieurs fois, elle avait su susciter sa tendresse mais elle n'avait pas fait battre son cœur comme il l'avait espéré.

Il appréciait sa gentillesse, sa dévotion, son intelligence mais il n'en était pas amoureux. Elle ne parvenait pas à susciter en lui les flammes de la passion. Et cette réalité avait commencé à se faire sentir dès le moment où il avait rencontré Hikaru Shindô.

Dès leur première rencontre, le journaliste en herbe avait réussi à l'énerver, à l'intéresser comme jamais personne n'y était parvenu avant lui. Il avait fait émerger chez lui des aspects de sa personnalité contre lesquels il avait toujours lutté : un certain égoïsme nourri par une obstination sans failles couplé à un manque de scrupules.

Le jeune professionnel n'avait pas compris dès le début que l'intérêt et l'admiration pour le jeu du journaliste s'étaient mués en un sentiment plus fort. Cette vérité s'était révélée à lui quelques instants plus tôt, lorsqu'en proie à des sentiments négatifs comme le dégoût envers lui-même, le sentiment d'être prisonnier d'une situation implacable, la seule chose dont il avait eu envie était de voir le semi-blond et de pouvoir jouer contre lui.

C'était la raison pour laquelle il s'était rendu à son salon, en espérant que le journaliste y vienne. Il avait longuement patienté, scrutant l'horloge murale à chaque minute et lorsqu'il avait vu qu'il était presque 18h, il s'était senti tellement déçu, renonçant à tout espoir de voir le jeune blond. Et lorsqu'il l'avait entendu lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, son cœur avait manqué un battement et il avait béni les cieux de ne pas s'être mis à rougir comme une midinette.

Les paroles prononcées par Hikaru sur le go n'avaient fait que lui confirmer la nature de ses sentiments envers lui. Jamais personne n'avait semblé partager un amour de ce jeu aussi semblable au sien. Il lui était apparu alors que non seulement il était amoureux du jeune homme mais qu'ensemble, ils parviendraient certainement à atteindre la Main de Dieu.

Seulement, pour cela, il ne faudrait pas que le jeune homme le fuie à cause de sa déclaration. Hikaru lui avait dit à bientôt, c'est qu'il comptait revenir, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Arrivé chez lui, Hikaru se rendit rapidement dans sa chambre en seulement ayant salué d'un vague geste de la main sa mère et son frère. Se laissant tomber dans son lit, il ferma les yeux et se releva soudainement en se rappelant l'invitation que lui avait adressée la fiancée de Tôya. A présent, il était plus que certain qu'il trouverait une quelconque excuse pour ne pas y aller.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un toquer à sa porte.

« Hikaru, tu ne te sens pas bien ? » demanda sa mère à travers la porte.

Le semi-blond invita sa mère à entrer et chercha à la rassurer en lui disant qu'il avait seulement eu une journée difficile.

« Je vais prendre un bain et je vous rejoins au salon. »

Se relaxant dans la baignoire, Hikaru réfléchit à la situation. Comment cet événement allait-il affecter sa relation avec le brun ? Pourrait-il tout de même l'amener à convaincre son père de jouer au Net go contre Sai s'il ne répondait à pas à ses sentiments ?

Il avait eu un aperçu de ce dont le brun était capable pour arriver à ses objectifs mais Hikaru ne le croyait pas assez abject pour lui faire du chantage affectif ou sexuel. Il laisserait quelques jours passer avant de se rendre de nouveau au salon du jeune homme.

Lorsqu'il redescendit, le sourire que lui adressa Saiki suffit à Hikaru pour chasser toutes ses inquiétudes. Ce dernier n'attendit pas longtemps avant de l'assommer de questions sur sa journée mais se réfréna en voyant Hikaru lui répondre du bout des lèvres.

Le semi-blond s'excusa pour son attitude et lui proposa de jouer une partie. Saiki fronça les sourcils tandis qu'Hikaru s'était levé pour aller chercher le jeu dans sa chambre, comprenant que quelque chose n'allait pas et qu'Hikaru cherchait à détourner son attention.

Après avoir battu son frère avec un écart de plus de quinze mokus, signe que le plus jeune n'était vraiment pas concentré sur la partie, Saiki soupira en pensant que cela faisait de nombreuses années que son petit frère ne lui faisait plus part de ses problèmes.

« Allez Hikaru, je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse, tu sais que tu peux me parler de tout » dit Sai avec un léger sourire.

Malheureusement, le semi-blond était bien incapable de cacher quoique ce soit à son aîné s'il lui posait une question directement.

« Alors imaginons trois personnes : A, B et C. A détient quelque chose que B souhaite avoir mais que seul C peut lui procurer parce que C détient un moyen de pression contre A. Que doit faire C s'il souhaite faire plaisir à B mais qu'il sait qu'il peut nuire à A ? »

Saiki posa un doigt sur ses lèvres en réfléchissant.

« N'Y a-t-il aucun moyen pour que C obtienne ce qu'il veut de A sans lui faire de tort ? »

Hikaru songea aux mots que son frère aîné venaient de prononcer avant d'être alerté par la porte d'entrée s'ouvrant sur une silhouette qu'il eut aucun mal à reconnaître mais qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir si tôt. Ce n'était décidément pas sa journée se dit-il en voyant sa mère se précipiter de la cuisine à la porte d'entrée pour embrasser celui qu'il ne considérait que comme son géniteur.

Seulement, il n'était pas seul. Un petit garçon avec une casquette était juste derrière lui.

Il se frotta la nuque en riant légèrement quand Mitsuko Shindô le regarda étonné. A ses traits, ce jeune garçon n'était pas japonais même s'il était asiatique.

« Je voulais acheter un petit cadeau à Hikaru et Saiki avec quelques économies sur ma dernière paye. J'ai été à un magasin qui vendait des gobans d'occasion et ce petit semblait avoir des problèmes avec le vendeur, l'accusant d'être un escroc. J'ai donc pris sa défense et comme il est étranger et qu'il comptait aller à l'hôtel, je me suis dit que je pourrais l'inviter ici, cela fera de la compagnie aux enfants ».

Hikaru serra les dents en souhaitant pouvoir étrangler son père. Il ne faisait aucun doute que cela ne plaisait que modérément à sa mère mais elle était mise au pied du mur.

Mitsuko s'avança en souriant vers le garçon qui bien qu'étant petit paraissait assez mûr.

« Sois le bienvenue chez nous…. »

« Suyon Hon…mon nom est Suyon Hon et merci à vous de m'accueillir chez vous » répondit le jeune coréen en japonais.


End file.
